Tainted Souls
by Kage Onizuka
Summary: Sesshomaru finds a mysterious well that takes him to a strange world. There Sesshomaru faces his ulimate foe,Sephiroth, and gains a few ally, Aeris. Together can they hope to defeat the ultimate evil and save the planet. SesshomaruxAeris VincentxPaine
1. Chapter 1

Tainted Souls

Chapter I

And So It Begins; The Battle Across Time

Okay, I don't own Inuyasha or Final Fantasy, I wish I did but I don't. These characters are being used for a non-profit endeavor and are used with out permission. Before I start the story I would just like to thank some friends of mine, who inspired me to write this story, Hey Lady Pyro 1 , if your reading this, you're the best, thanks a lot, and lots of other stuff. Jason thanks a lot, good luck with your fic :3 and Ryan thanks for always saying fics are stupid that makes me strive to make this one the best. And also a note to all you flamers out there. If you shoot I'll shoot back. Also this is my first fic, don't expect much. And to all you Flamers out there, you guys suck.

The full moon shone brightly over head, Sesshomaru stood on top a cliff which over looked the remains of Naraku's old mansion . A young girl watched the demon, she worried for her master ever since his battle with the demon, known as Naraku, ended without a victor.

"Where are you, Naraku?" Sesshomaruasked, as he looked over the ruins. Almost as if it was an answer to his question, a powerful demonic aura appeared.

_"_Lord Sesshomaru, are you okay?" asked Rin walking to her master's side.

"I'm fine, it's late, you should get some rest." he said looking down at the young human girl.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru, but what about you?" she said looking at her master worried.

"Tell Jaken that I ordered him to look after you? I'll return soon, I promise"

"Okay, Lord Sesshomaru, be careful." she hugged her master, hoping it would give him good luck and finally turned towards the cave, humming.

With that Sesshomaru walked off into the sunset towards his destination. Several thoughts raced through the young girl's head as she watched her master leave. Would she see her master again? When would he return? And what was that strange aura he sensed? For some reason she felt like she was never going to see him again.

As Sesshomaru trudged through the woods, the demonic aura grew stronger.

_I must be getting closer, this aura is more powerful then anything I've ever seen, it's too powerful to be Naraku! _

Sesshomaru stared inquisitively at the strange well from which the demonic aura seemed to emanate from. As he drew closer to the well, a specter of a man with shining green eyes, white hair, and a long black coat. The Specter looked at Sesshomaru with a face that seemed to chill your very soul.

"Tell me who you are." the demon demanded. The specter remained silent. "Tell me now or die." the figure smiled and laughed at the dog demon.

Sesshomaru walked closer to the man, he was enraged. He reached down and grabbed the hilt of the demon sword, Tokijn. Sesshomaru charged at the specter, it didn't move, it didn't even reach for the large katana strapped to his side. When the demon got in range, he swung his sword. The blade passed through the specter's torso having no effect on the aberration. The demon leapt back. Trying to put some space between him and the specter.

"Who are you? Why have you come here?" Sesshomaru asked.

The specter gave the demon a threatening smile, turned, then jumped down the well and vanished. Sesshomaru sheathed he sword and without hesitation he walked over to the well and jumped down following his opponent.

As he fell down the well, Sesshomaru felt a strange sensation come over him. He felt as if he were flying in the dark. Spirits swirled all around him. After several seconds Sesshomaru realized where he was. The Bone Eater's well. This well was rumored to be a conduit connecting two worlds, but only the bearer of the sacred jewel may use the well. Why was it working for him. He had none of the sacred jewel shards.

He was in the dark void for only an instant, but it felt like an eternity. After what felt like forever the demon landed on a soft plot of dirt on the bottom of the well. He got up and brushed the dirt off of his clothing and leaped out of the hole from which he followed his opponent. He found himself in the middle of a vast and dark forest at the base of a mountain. He held the demonic blade tightly in his hand. He had only walked a few steps before he heard the sound of a sword being drawn.

There standing in front of him was the same man he saw in the forest, only this time he held a giant katana, much larger then Sesshomaru's sword, the Tokijin, and it was pointed right at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru drew Tokijn and stood ready for a fight.

The combatants both charged for each other at the same instant. Their swords ready to strike. The blades moved so fast that only a flash of metal could be seen. The blades made contact, sparks flew as metal hit metal. The warriors pushed on the blades trying to make the other lose control. Sesshomaru broke the guard and leapt to the left. His blade sliced through the air. The man dodged the strike and in an instant was behind Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru turned and leapt out of the way of an attack aimed for his heart. When the demon landed he was greeted by a powerful blast of concentrated ice. The demon was incased in ice. He flexed his muscles and shattered the ice to bits. Sesshomaru smiled as he saw his opponent break free. He seemed to be enjoying the fight. Sesshomaru charger once more for the man. He thrust the blade forward. Once again the strange man exhibited god-like speed dodging the blade and appearing behind Sesshomaru.

The man dug his sword into Sesshomaru's back, sending it piercing through his body. He then pulled the sword out of his victim and a with quick turn left a deep gash in Sesshomaru's stomach, the man turned towards the demon and sliced his neck for a finishing blow.

Sesshomaru leaned on his sword, he tried desperately to breath, his sliced neck wouldn't allow it

"Who are you?" Sesshomaru asked, blood poured from his wounds as he lay on the ground unable to move.

"I am Sephiroth, don't worry, when you die, you will become one with the planet like everyone else." the man said, his arms raised in the air, his face looking towards the sky. Sephiroth looked down at Sesshomaru and walked away from his victim.

Sesshomaru lay there, dying as he watched the only human who had ever bested him. He closed his eyes, the last thing he saw was the face of that man, Sephiroth. His thoughts returned to Rin and the promise that he had broken.

This is my first Fic. How was it? Please review. Also, tell me who you want to win? I wouldn't mind if someone wants to help me with the fic, will take any help at all! -Kage Kasai Onizuka


	2. Chapter 2

Tainted Souls

Chapter II

The Flower Girl

"The planet must be cleansed", Sephiroth cleaned the blood from his katana as he walked away from the bleeding corpse of the once mighty dog demon, Sesshomaru, "You will soon become one with the planet."

There was only one more thing that Sephiroth needed to complete his journey. The Black Materia, Meteor.

The group known as the Turks continued to follow her, Aeris ran down the street and finally reached the gates to Midgar. She slipped through the bars and continued to run until she reached the solitude of the forests which bordered Midgar. The Forests were much different from the over-crowded slums of Midgar, Aeris stopped walking and leaned up against a tree to rest for a while. As she surveyed her new surroundings she noticed a white object covered in what looked like blood in the distance.

_Strange, I wonder what that could be?_ She asked herself as she approached the object.

When she realized what it was she had found, Aeris gasped, recoiling in a mixture of fear and awe. It was a body, a large man with two swords and one arm lay before her, curled on the ground. He was covered with several wounds, which blood still flowed from. However, even in this battered, bloody state he had to be the most beautiful thing she had ever laid eyes on.

"E-Ex-Excuse me, are you alright?" she asked approaching the corpse slowly, her heart racing. "H-Hang on I'll save you". she knelt down and slid her arms around the demons body and carried him off to a near by cave. It was amazing that the young girl could lift the large demon so easily.

Everything was dark, his wounds still burned with a pain that he had never felt before. Sesshomaru relaxed when something cool was placed over the large wound on his chest. The smell of a strong incense filled his nose and the pain in his wounds went away some. He opened his eyes to see what appeared to be a mortal, hovering above, tending to his wounds.

"Stand back, mortal" Sesshomaru demanded, flashing his claws, jumping to his feet. Pointing his claws at the girls neck he noticed the girl wasn't afraid of him, instead she looked at him with awe.

"Please lie down," Aeris said not afraid of the poisoned claws pointed at her throat, "you're still not fully healed yet, please trust me.."

Sensing that the girl wasn't a mortal, Sesshomaru lay down on the makeshift bed that the flower girl had made for him. When she touched him, the demon was reminded of Rin, and of the promise that he had to fulfill.

Sesshomaru awoke the next day feeling different. He felt…complete. He looked down at where his left arm used to be, Sesshomaru's face filled with shock as he looked down and saw his arm reattached, claws and all. Sesshomaru closed his eyes for a few moments then once again looked down at his arm. It was still there. He moved the newly attached arm and sliced the air with his claws.

"Where are my swords?" he asked the girl who had revitalized him, who had been sitting nearby. Unknown to Sesshomaru the girl didn't take her eyes off the demon even for a second, she watched him the entire night. She couldn't help it, he was gorgeous, probably the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen.

"Over there." she said pointing to a corner in the back of the cave.

Sesshomaru bent over and picked up the weapons and slid them under his belt. He got up and slid on the rest of his clothing. He turned towards the opening at the front of the cave, when he was stopped by the girl who healed him.

"Hey, where are you going?" she screamed following him out if the cave.

"To find the one that did this to me, a man named Sephiroth." he said leaving the cave and the flower girl behind.

"Hey, listen, since I healed you, well, you know. Maybe I…" before she could finish, the group of soldiers who had been chasing Aeris earlier, jumped from the bushes and dove at Aeris. One of them ran off with the girl, the three others surrounded Sesshomaru.

"Pathetic Mortals," Sesshomaru said raising his new arm in the air, releasing a poison into the air that surrounded one of the men. The man writhed around in the miasma. His flesh falling off his bones as the poison went to work. The man's mask dissolved and Sesshomaru looked on as the man's skull became more and more visible by the second as his flesh dripped away. Leaping from the cloud of poison, he pounced on the man that grabbed Aeris and lifted him from the ground by his neck.

"No, wait." Aeris screamed, but it was too late, Sesshomaru squeezed the man's neck until he blood spewed from his mouth. Sesshomaru threw the lifeless corpse at the soldier charging at him, his gun blade pointed at Sesshomaru. The corpse hit the doomed attacker and the both hit the ground with a thud. Sesshomaru walked over to the downed man and thrust the Tokijin through the man's head to make sure.

The final standing soldier turned his weapon at Sesshomaru and Aeris, he pulled the trigger of his fully-automatic weapon. Bullets sped through the air and headed straight for Aeris.

The demon lunged in front of the bullets and with god-like speed drew both swords and in a few strokes managed to somehow slice every bullet into pieces. The man, panicking, grabbed the heavy weapon strapped to his bag and fired two grenades straight at Sesshomaru. The Demon grabbed Aeris and threw her to the side. The grenades made contact with the Demon and detonated on contact. The soldier rejoiced over the successful hits.

"That was for my comrades, asshole," he laughed and walked over to Aeris, who was now in desperately trying to get away, "You were a lot of trouble to get a hold of, I think I deserve a reward. I'm gonna take my time with you! Come here." The man grabbed Aeris and started groping her posterior. He forced their lips together, Aeris beat of the man's chest with her fists in protest. The man brought his hand back, Aeris flinched, she knew what was coming. The man back sided Aeris with his hand. The metal studs on the glove left Aeris' face bruised and battered. Her mouth was filled with the taste of copper, small amounts of blood flowed from her mouth. The soldier punched her in the stomach, she fell to the ground gasping for air. She lay on the ground for a few moments, forcing some air into her lungs.

"Stop, you bastard." Aeris screamed, crawling away.

"AWW, come on, love! We're just getting started, I'm gonna make you feel so good. Scream like the bitch you are." the aroused soldier reached down and unzipped his pants. Aeris screamed for help, none came. She looked over at the sizzling crater the two grenades created, where the ashes of Sesshomaru lay. She wished he would save her, wished he would come back from the dead and kill this pervert.

The soldier pulled his knife from the sheath attached to his shoulder. He grabbed Aeris who was still on the ground. He cut open Aeris' shirt with the polished blade. Her white, silk bra was now exposed. He reached for the bra and ripped it off, exposing Aeris' perfectly firm chest. He massaged her left breast tenderly, kissing her neck.

"Please, stop." Aeris screamed at the man. Punching him in the head.

"Shut up, Ancient." he brought his fist back an prepared to shatter her nose when he felt a hand grab his arm with a strength that was unknown to the doomed soldier.

The man turned around. There behind him was a man who should be dead, two grenades hit him dead center, how was he still alive?

Sesshomaru grabbed the arm holding Aeris' breast and tore it off at the elbow. The man screamed as blood poured from his arm. A horrifying aura emitted from Sesshomaru. His eyes glowed blood red. He let go of the man, who in fear tried to run from the beautiful subjugator. Sesshomaru ran after the man and with one graceful wave of his arm the man slid in half, his intestines lying on the ground. The man tried to crawl away even though he would probably die from blood lose in a few minutes. Sesshomaru picked the man up by his head and lifted him so that the two were eye level.

"It's your turn to scream like the bitch you are." he threw the man who smashed into the mountain side, his head breaking into billions of tiny pieces, covering the mountain in bits of bone, blood, and brain matter.

Aeris lay there in horror at the events that just unfolded in front of her. What was this guy, and how did he survive those high powered grenades. Just one of those things could have blown a Giga Beast to bits. Yet this guy withstood two of those things.

Sesshomaru reached down and picked up the brown jacket that had fallen off of Aeris. He handed the jacket to her, trying not to notice too much.

"Thanks." Aeris took the jacket from him.

"Be careful from now on." the demon looked down at the girl on the ground in front of him. He felt a strange connection with her.

"So as I was saying…" Aeris got to her feet like nothing had just happened. She pulled her clothes back on and looked at Sesshomaru. "I was wondering if you know, if you might be my body guard, I know I'll go on a date with you if you do."

"Follow if you must, but don't get in my way, if you do you will face my wrath. These men are connected to Sephiroth some how."


	3. Chapter 3

Tainted Souls

Chapter III

Dropping Hints; The Demon And The Flower Girl

I don't own Inuyasha or Final Fantasy 7

Several weeks had passed since Sesshomaru had said that he was going to investigate a strange demonic aura. Rin sat on a rock outside the cave where Sesshomaru had told her to wait for him.

"Where is Lord Sesshomaru? He should have been back days ago," Jaken stated leaving the cave to survey the horizon for his master's return.

Rin came out of the cave and stood by Jaken's side. Both of them worried about there master, he hadn't returned in such a long time and they started to fear that he had abandoned them.

"Where are we going, Sesshomaru?" Aeris asked trying to keep up with the demon.

"I sense a demonic aura to the west, it's very similar to the one that I followed to this land." Sesshomaru replied, looking up at the sky.

"I have a question I've been meaning to ask, What…are you? " she asked hesitantly.

"That is none of your concern," he snapped at the flower girl.

"But I really want to know, please tell me!" She begged.

He was quite for several minutes, when they left the woods Sesshomaru walked to the end of a cliff edge and stared out across the strange land he had found himself in.

"I am a demon." he said looking up once more.

"What about your arm?" Aeris asked looking at the arm that she had reattached.

Once again Sesshomaru paused, Aeris walked to his side and saw that he had a grave look on his face as his gaze fell upon a small town that lay in the middle of the mountains. Sesshomaru grabed her and held her tight as he leaped from the cliff.

"What are you doing?" She screamed pounding on the demon's chest. "Are you crazy?"

The demon paid no attention to Aeris's screams as they fell from the mountains into the forest below. They hit the ground silently and softly, Sesshomaru let Aeris go and set her down on the ground. Aeris collapsed to the ground, gasping for air.

"What were you thinking? Are you mad?" she said screaming at Sesshomaru, who unfazed from the fall, began walking towards a small town built in the middle of the mountains.

"What is the name of this town?" he asked looking back at the girl.

"Nibelham, I think. I've heard strange stories about this place. Apparently it was burnt down to the ground several years ago and very few buildings survived the fire. Let's find a place to stay. Maybe we should find an inn." she said as they walked through the gates to the city., Sesshomaru already far ahead of her.

Sesshomaru felt a little awkward as they walked through the small town. Everyone stared and pointed at him as he walked by. It took every ounce of patience in his body to not slay everyone of the Mortals where they stood. Finally they came to a small inn in the center of the city, Sesshomaru stopped and stared at a large mansion that over the rest of the small town.

"Hey are you okay?" Aries asked waving her hand in front of Sesshomaru's face.

"Yes, I'm fine." he said, turning his gaze from the old mansion to the dreary little inn.

They walked to the front desk and rung a small bell, as soon Aries' hand left the bell an old man with a long beard and a large nose popped up from under the table.

"Yes, how may I help you?" He asked in a cheerful voice.

"We'd like a room, please, are there any available?" Aries asked the man with a smile on her face.

"Only one, Would you like it?" he said looking through a rack of key.

"Yes, please." She paid the man and took the key.

"Thank you, very much." the small man said smiling. "Enjoy your stay."

Sesshomaru and Aries made their way up to the room, they placed their things in a small closet next to the door and went down to the door and went downstairs to get something to eat. They sat down at a small table in the corner of the room.

"Well, it's still early what do you want to do?" Aeris asked Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru looked out the window, the sun would be setting, that would be the perfect time. He looked Aeris over, he examined her physique. She was more of a beauty queen then a fighter.

"Hey," Aeris waved a hand in front of Sesshomaru's face to get his attention, "Eyes up here."

They ordered their food, Aeris shifted in her seat uncomfortably.

"How long are you going to be traveling with me?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"Well, I guess that's up to you really." She looked at the demon, his ears twitched.

"If your going to travel with me you'll have to learn how to fight."

"Huh!" She almost jumped out of her seat, "I thought the point of you being my body guard was that _you_ do all the fighting."

"You can't depend on one thing for too long, I won't always be around to protect you, you have to learn how to protect yourself."

Their food arrived and the two ate their meals in silence, Aeris was worried about sparing with Sesshomaru, she constantly looked up at him and wondered what he was going to teach her.

When they finished their meals, the sun had begun to set. The now orange-red sky was exactly what Sesshomaru was waiting for. Their was a beach behind the Inn. This was the perfect spot.

"Fighting is just as much mental as it is physical, you have to adapt and take in huge amounts of information and react in a split second. The first step to fighting is to know your limitations, then forget you even had them. You have to believe you can do anything. Now, come at me."

Aeris charged at Sesshomaru, she nervously threw a few punches, all of them dodged by the demon. She reared back and with all her might threw one last punch. Sesshomaru grabbed her fist and twisted her arm putting it into a lock.

"OWW, let go!" she demanded.

"No, you will be in this situation one of these days, Mortal, and will need to be able to get out of this situation." He tightened his grip in her arm, twisting more. She tried for several minutes to get her arm free from the Demon's grasp but to no avail.

"Okay I give up, now let me go!" She screamed. Sesshomaru released her.

Aeris walked away nursing holding her arm. In an instant she turned around and with a speed that Sesshomaru had rarely seen from any Mortal, placed her fist squarely in his left eye, leaving a bruise.

"Impossible!" Sesshomaru backed off, touching the swollen flesh.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry." She walked over to him and looked at where she hit him.

After a minute the two walked back to the Inn and went up to their room.

Aeris immediately went to the shower and cleaned up, she was covered from head to toe with sand. Sesshomaru looked around and tinkered with the electronic devices in the room trying to figure out what they were for.

Moments later, Aeris came out of the shower dressed in a red silk nightgown. She walked over to Sesshomaru and spun around so he could see her entire body.

"Well, what do you think? I just bought it. Do you like it?" She placed her hands on her knees and bent over so she was eye level with the Demon, who was now sitting in one of the two chair placed near the window.

Sesshomaru looked at her and almost immediately looked away trying to hide something, Aeris giggled a little, she knew the answer.

"Come on, let's go to sleep." She grabbed his arm and pulled him toward the bedroom, unaware of the surprise that waited for them behind the door.

She opened the door and hit the light switch to light up the room, as she walked inside, her jaw dropped in surprise. There was only one bed.

"Well, I guess we'll have to share the bed, there's no other option, but if you even think of…" she started.

"Don't worry, I know what you are going to say." he lied, he didn't have a clue what she was going to say. What was she so angry about? Rin had slept by Sesshomaru's side plenty of times and she didn't got this angry.

As the two lay in bed together, Aries rolled over and faced Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru can I ask you a question?" she looked at him embarrassed.

"You already have." he replied looking towards to ceiling.

"Are there Demon women? I mean…ohh." she threw her face into her pillow to hide her blushing face.

"Yes, there are demon women, why?" he asked turning towards her.

"Well, do you know any?" she asked leaning closer towards him.

"No." he said, turning back towards the ceiling.

Aries placed her hand on Sesshomaru's chest and rested her head on his shoulder. Aries began to feel strange, she never felt like this before. At last she felt complete, She felt as if she found the one person she could relay on to always be by her side. Sesshomaru was that man.

_He let me hit him._


	4. Chapter 4

Tainted Souls

Chapter IV

Moonlight Confessions

I don't own Inuyasha or Final Fantasy

The sunlight broke through the curtains and covered the room in a blanket of light. Aries opened her eyes and saw Sesshomaru still laying next to her, he stared at her.

"How did you sleep?" he asked her.

"Good." She looked into his eyes.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked looking at the hands placed on his chest and face.

"Oh…well…I." she blushed, turned and got out of the bed, "Well, I'm a girl…and you're a guy…and, uh…well the bed's just small."

Aries walked over to the cabinet and began to change into a pink dress.

"Are you ready to leave?" Sesshomaru asked walking into the bedroom.

"Get out!" Aries screamed covering herself, throwing her boot at the door.

_I'll never understand females._ Sesshomaru thought to himself as he slid his swords through his belt. Sesshomaru looked out the window and stared at the old, burned mansion that they passed in their way to the inn. It seemed that they were meant to go into the mansion and find what ever was hidden inside there.

"Okay, we can leave now," Aries said hopping out of the room trying to get her last boot on, "Hey, could you tie my hair back for me?" she asked handing him a ribbon.

Sesshomaru took the ribbon and tied it in a knot, holding back her hair. Aries turned to face him, smiling.

"Hey, Sesshomaru, have you ever, well, been searching for that certain person, who you want to spend your life with?" she asked looking into his eyes.

"No, why would I do that?"

"Well, I think I…" , she stopped abruptly, "Come on, let's breakfast."

Aries walked down the stairs and sat down at a table. As she waited for Sesshomaru, she noticed two men staring at her. They walked towards her, one of them reached to his side and placed his hand on a knife, that was attached to his belt.

Aries got up and ran from the room and into an alley outside the inn. The alley was blocked by a pile of rubble. The two men followed her into the darkness.

"Hey there, babe." one of them said, brandishing his knife.

"Get back, I'm warning you, help me Sesshomaru ." she screamed.

"Hey, quiet," the other man said pulling a gun from his belt, "Just sit still, be quiet, and do what we say or there's gonna be trouble." He said walking towards her, removing her jacket.

One of the goons approached Aeris and Kissed her neck. The other undid the buttons of her shirt, taking his dear, sweet time. Aeris groaned in protest as a tongue ran along her neck down to her chest. Aeris started crying as the goon with the knife cut her bra off. The white undergarment fell to the floor.

Aeris tried to scream but the hand over her mouths stopped her.

"Shush, baby, you don't want everybody knowing about you and us, is they do, you'll become the village plaything, and that won't be nice now will it?"

At that moment, Sesshomaru leaped from the top of the building and grabbed the arm of the man with the gun and broke it as he snatched the gun from the man's hand. He turned to the other and threw the gun at the man breaking his nose.

"Are you alright?" Sesshomaru asked as the two men departed.

"Yes." she said crying, she fell into his arms, crying, holding him for comfort.

It seemed that Aries was only going to get in his way if she couldn't hold off two men. He had to teach her how to fight.

"Why didn't you fight back? I taught you how to defend yourself." he stared down at the crying girl.

"I was afraid? They had weapons, if you could just teach me how to take down guys with weapons I wouldn't be afraid." she stopped crying.

"I'll try my hardest. First we have to get you a weapon."

The two of them walked into a shop near the inn and looked at the large selection of weapon on the wall. Sword, halberds, staves, gunblades, and other things Aeris had never seen before were placed on racks.

"How about this?" Sesshomaru asked holding up a large sword similar to the Tokijn.

"Too heavy."

"Here, try this." he handed her a gunblade. She swung it around and tried to get used to the heavy, one handed weapon. It just didn't fit her.

They went through piles of weapons trying to find the right armament for her. A tall old man with a long bard and large eyes walked up to the two.

"May I help you?" his voice seemed rather tires, he smelled of smoke, more then likely from his hearth.

"We need a weapon for this girl." Sesshomaru pointed to Aeris who was trying, desperately to lift a katana similar to Sesshomaru's Tensaiga.

"Got just the thing, just finished it two seconds ago. No lie. He handed her a rather strong looking metallic staff. It had slots along the staff where Materia could be inserted. She swung the weapon around a bit. She was a natural with the weapon. It seemed that she was born to wield a staff.

"I like it." she proclaimed.

"That weapon suits you, it calls out your name," The blacksmith said in a rather happy voice. "After all it's the weapon that chooses the warrior, I like to think that we're all born and are accustomed to one weapon over any other, that it's written in your genes." the man seemed very happy about the staff being given to Aeris.

They paid for the weapon and walked out to the beach were they sparred earlier. There the two of them practiced until the sun set.

They sat down on the cliff near the edge of town and looked over the ocean.

"Hey, Sesshomaru, have you ever been in love?" she asked him leaning on his shoulder as they sat together on a log near the edge of a cliff.

"No."

Aries reached up and placed her hands around the demons neck, she stared into his eyes for what seemed like an eternity. Finally she moved closer and kissed his lips. They sat there for an unknown amount of time, Aries in Sesshomaru's arms, staring into his piercing yellow eyes. She wanted to stay lost in this moment, for all of her life. But as they kissed Aeris realized a horrible truth.

_He doesn't love me!_

Poor Aeris, sorry this chapter was so short, I know the dialogue was a little cheesy, I was rushing this one, sorry! -KKO-


	5. Chapter 5

Tainted Souls

I would again like to dedicate this issue to all of those who supported me as I wrote this story, I would like to send a very special thanks to my first critic, I came up with the idea of using Aeris as Shesshomaru's love interest in the story because of her. Thanks again. Once again I don't own Inuyasha or Final Fantasy

(am I the only one who finds this annoying as sin)

Chapter V

Ghosts Of The Past, The Old Mansion

They sat there holding each other for an unknown amount of time, Sesshomaru finally broke the silence.

"Why are we doing this?" he asked, finally having the courage to speak.

"Well, I'm a girl and you're a guy, and well…I guess what I'm trying to say is…well…Oh god, Sesshomaru, I love you!" she threw her arm around his neck and slowly moved in closer to the demon.

Sesshomaru didn't know what to think, he had never felt this way before. Aeris moved in closer to his face, before he knew it their lips touched, he openly accepted the kiss. His hands trembled and finally found their way to her cheeks, she felt like velvet to him.

_Is this what love feels like? _Sesshomaru pondered.

"Wow!" Aeris gasped, as her lips finally left those of her new found lovers.

"That was amazing." Sesshomaru added after Aeris finally backed off.

The piles of books on the ground only grew larger as Sephiroth searched for any information on the Black Materia. It seemed that Shinra didn't know about the Materia. Sephiroth's hands stopped on a large research paper. It was this book that told him of his origins, that he was a clone of Jenova, that he an ancient. It was a few years ago when Sephiroth first came here and realized what he was, when he found out he slew almost all of the innocent towns folk and set the town ablaze.

Sephiroth stopped reading the research paper when he sensed a powerful presence enter the mansion. It was a familiar presence, he knew it from somewhere else. Sephiroth left the underground laboratory, as he headed up the winding stair way he remembered where he sensed this person before, it was Sesshomaru.

The inside of the mansion had a strange aura about it, as if it's barren halls and rooms were filled with life. As they stepped further into the mansion, it seemed as though the temperature grew colder and colder.

"Aeris, there is something I have been meaning to ask you for a long time. What are you? I sense strange aura about you, something like a demonic aura" Sesshomaru said turning towards her.

"Well maybe I should have told you, I'm not human. I'm an Ancient, we're kind of like guardians for the planet." she said turning away from the demon.

"That would explain it, when I first met you I felt a strong connection. A bond, I think it is because of your blood. I had fought the Ancients when I was younger." He approached her slowly and placed a hand on her shoulder, as tears stared to fall from her eyes.

"You fought Ancients! Why?"

"They tried to slaughtered my people. I was a child when it happened. You see they summoned a creature, Ryukotsusei, a dragon of immense power. It was this dragon that killed my father." he added angrily.

"But…"She was cut short by the sound of a door opening.

Sesshomaru drew Tokijin, Aeris turned to look at her companion to see him staring at what looked like some kind of trap door. The door slowly opened, a familiar face rose from the darkness of the underground passage way.

"I remember now," Sephiroth said climbing from the passage. His giant katana was pointed at Sesshomaru, "The Black Materia, it's at the temple of the ancients." I have to get it, Meteor must cleanse the planet." he said drawing closer to the couple.

"No, not Meteor." Aeris gasped, ducking behind Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru lunged at Sephiroth, sword in hand. The blade passed through his body, doing nothing. Sephiroth once again plunged his sword through Sesshomaru's body.

"Pathetic, once again you haven't learned." Sephiroth said walking towards Aeris, raising his sword.

"Is there any way to stop him?" Sesshomaru asked lying on the ground.

The Tensaiga pulsed in response.

"You want drawn, don't you?" he asked looking down at the blade tucked into his belt. He drew the sword and stood up, the sword's magic healed the wound in his lung.

Sesshomaru ran at Sephiroth, who had grabbed Aeris by the neck and prepared to drive his sword into her heart. Sesshomaru pounced into the air and sliced at Sephiroth with the pulsing blade. Sephiroth fell to the ground in pain as blood flowed form the wound.

"So you leaned a new trick," Sephiroth said holding his stomach, "You'll have to do better then that to defeat me. Much better. Meet me at the temple of the Ancients, there you will face me, not this phantom.

The phantom vanished in a flash of light. The mansion was empty, save for Sesshomaru and Aeris.

"What's so special about this Meteor?" he asked helping Aeris to her feet.

"It's the ultimate destruction magic, if in the wrong ands it can destroy the world, we have to stop him, we have to get there before him." she said grabbing hold of the demon's arm, trying to pull him towards the exit. Sephiroth couldn't get meteor, if he did, it would mean the end of the world.


	6. Chapter 6

Tainted Souls

Chapter VI 

There Once Was A Man With A Golden Arm, The Tortured Gunman

"We have to stop him." Aeris yelled, pulling on Sesshomaru's robes.

The two of them stopped as the trap door behind them opened once more. A mechanical whirring sound could be heard as a golden claw pushed the door open. A man with long, black hair and a red cloak steped out from the hole in the floor. The man drew a three barreled handgun and pointed it at the two.

"Where is Sephiroth?" he asked infuriated, his red eyes seemed to look right into their souls. Aeris ducked behind Sesshomaru, who seemed unmoved by this man's appearance.

"Who are you?" Sesshomaru asked the gunman.

The man stepped closer towards the two, his gun pointed at Aeris now. His red eyes looked her over. She looked familiar to him, she reminded him of someone he knew in the past. He lowered his gun and walked closer towards the girl.

"Who are you?" the gunman asked the girl, his voice sounded very sad, almost as if he had recently experienced a great lose..

"My name is Aeris, who are you?" she asked staring at the mechanical claw where his left hand should be.

"Why are you here?" he asked the couple.

"We were searching for Sephiroth." the tall man with the sword stated.

At he very mention of the name Sephiroth. The gunman was filled with rage. He raised his claw high into the air and brought it down swiftly, sending it through a table.

"Sephiroth," the man looked at the two in disgust, "What do you know about him?" the man asked falling to his knees in anger, he continued to pound at the floor

"Nothing, except that he must be stopped." Sesshomaru said placing a hand on the Tokijin.

"Hey, are you looking for Sephiroth too? Maybe you could give us a hand." Aeris said smiling offering her hand to help him up.

He slapped her hand away, Aeris recoiled and hid behind Sesshomaru once again. The man got up and seemed to hover above the ground. He rose several feet in the air and disappeared.

"I don't need any help, Sephiroth will lead me to Hojo, then..." His voice trailed off into the darkness of the mansion.

"We'd better leave, we've got work to do, climb on," Aeris climbed on to Sesshomaru's back and wrapped her arms around his neck, blushing, "Which way to the temple?"

"Southeast." she said pointing in that direction.

They traveled for several days and finally they reached their destination.

"What in hell." Sesshomaru walked up to what appeared to be a large hole in the ground.

"It seems we're too late," Aeris said climbing down from Sesshomaru, "Sephiroth got here first."

"Do you smell something?" Sesshomaru said sniffing the air.

"Sesshomaru, now isn't the time to be following food." She said shaking her head side to side.

"No, blood," he said leaping down the hole, empty bullet cartridges and spent clips littered the floor of the hole.

"It's the man from before, the one with the golden arm." he called up from the hole, inspecting the man's wounded body Sesshomaru grabbed the man and leaped out of the hole.

The man was covered in blood, his body had many sword wounds, including one that looked like it just missed the heart by an inch. Several smaller wounds that looked like they were caused by teeth and stingers littered the man's body

"These wounds need to be treated." Aeris said raising her hands in the air, a strange green light emanated from them. The light shone brightly and covered the bleeding gunman. After a few moments the light vanished and the gunman shot up from the ground and starred at the girl.

"What was that?" Sesshomaru and the gunman asked in unison.

"I healed your wounds, the same way I did yours Sesshomaru," She said smiling, "So are you going to tell me your name or do I have to guess."

"Vincent." He said inspecting his weapon, which lay on the ground next to him. The long tri-barreled weapon seemed to be out of ammunition. He ejected the clip and starred at it carefully trying to find out how many bullets were left in the magazine.

"Well, Vincent, what were you doing here?" Aeris asked.

The gunman looked around and drew a red box from his inside his shirt. He sat down on a stump and began reloading his clips and gun. He seemed to have changed since the last time they ran into each other. He still didn't show much emotion just like when they left him before, but he didn't seem so sad and was more motivated now.

"I came here to stop Sephiroth from taking the Black Materia. When I arrived here I saw a group of men dressed in black. Three of them went in, I followed trying to stop them from getting the Black Materia. They were killed by a dragon guarding the Materia, I grabbed the what I thought was the Materia and the temple began to shrink. The temple _was_ the Black Materia. I teleported outside and grabbed the Black Materia. Then…then Sephiroth came. He jumped down the hole I followed and we fought him. It was over before it even started, grabbed the Materia and ran off. That's when you showed up." Vincent looked at the two, he then got up and walked towards Sesshomaru.

"What are you?" Sesshomaru asked Vincent.

"I don't even know any more. But who and what are you?" he looked at the two swords at the demons side.

"I am Sesshomaru, a demon from the past, I cam here following Sephiroth."

"Well, now that we all know each other, and sense were all going after the same thing why don't you join the party Vincent?" Aeris asked him finally coming out from behind Sesshomaru.

"If I follow you will I be able to meet Hojo and the Turks?" he asked holstering his weapon.

"Yeah, I guess." she said remembering the many unsuccessful kidnappings they attempted.

"Then I'll follow you." Vincent said.

"Good, now we just have to get to the lost Capital of the Ancients." Aeris smiled at her new companion.


	7. Chapter 7

Tainted Souls

Chapter VII

Hey everyone I'd just like to say I'm sorry that the previous chapters were so dang short. I'm starting to make the chapters at least twice as long.

A Demons Confessions, A Burden Lifted

This was it, all he needed to do now was to summon Meteor and cleanse the Planet. Sephiroth stood atop the Temple of the Ancients, waiting, for her. She was the only one who could stop them now.

"Don't worry mother, I will not fail you, the planet will be cleansed, but first I have to deal with the interlopers," Sephiroth looked to the south, a powerful presence was on it's way to the temple, "So they've decided to come for it then."

The fire in the center of the camp roared, bathing them all in it's warm light. Vincent and Sesshomaru sat around the fire staring at each other, unsure of what they were looking at.

"Where did the girl go?" Vincent asked staring at the demon.

"To the springs that we passed earlier." Sesshomaru replayed.

"Why's she traveling with you? I figured that demons hated mortals." he asked inquisitively.

"That girl is important to me, your questions are not, hold your tongue." he snapped at the gunman.

Steam rose from the hot springs, Aeris looked around to see if anyone was around. She slowly removed her clothing looking around once more, and slid into the steaming waters of the natural springs. The hot water eased the pain in her joints. It seemed like years since she met Sesshomaru and started traveling. Her thought turned to Vincent for a moment. What was he? He wasn't human. Was he a demon like Sesshomaru? Or something else. Why did he decide to come with them when they mentioned Sephiroth?

Aeris waded out into the deepest parts of the springs and let her body sink down below the water.

_What is Sephiroth after? Wait, why am I thinking about things like this now? I should be relaxing. Let Sesshomaru and Vincent worry about that._ She thought as she drifted in the springs.

Her thoughts drifted back to Sesshomaru, she wondered what was he like in the past. Whether or not he had any family… any children.

She floated back to the surface , as her head poked out from the water, she heard a noise, she grabbed a rock from under the water and flung it into the bushes. A clawed hand snatched the stone in midair and it dissolved from the poison in the claws. Sesshomaru leaped from the bushes drawing his sword as if he was under attack.

"AHHH," Aeris screamed covering herself with a towel, "What are you doing here?"

"I thought I heard someone, so I came to investigate." he explained placing the Tokijin under his belt.

"Yeah, well you found what you were looking for." She walked up to the demon and put her arms around him and buried her face in his chest, the towel fell from around her body and floated away.

Sesshomaru looked down and saw what had happened, he stared both confused and awestruck at the girl.

"Aeris…" He started, but she cut him off.

"Just shut up, Sesshomaru. Just shut up and let me hold you," she said as tears flowed from her eyes, "Why, why did you care for me so much? No ones ever cared for me before, I've always been scared and alone. "

"Aeris," Sesshomaru blushed trying not to stare at her naked body, "Look down"

Aeris backed off from the demon, she looked down and saw here exposed body. Shrieking, she dove under the steaming water and covered herself with her hands.

"Well what are you waiting for, get out of here, pervert!" she screamed reaching for her towel.

Sesshomaru both confused and embarrassed, walked towards a tree and didn't look as Aeris dressed. Thoughts raced though Sesshomaru's mind as he waited for Aeris, why was she so emotional around him? Why was she so happy one second and angry the next? Why did she always touch him and sleep next to him? It seemed that he night never understand women.

"Okay, we can leave now," she said gathering her things, she paused and looked at Sesshomaru, "I'm sorry for what I did back there, I was surprised that's all."

"It's all right, I'm still confused about how the female mind works…" He stopped talking realizing what he had said. Aeris stared at him scolding.

"Well, You're not supposed to." She said blushing, with a smile on her face. Aeris pulled on Sesshomaru's arm, "Come on, there's something I want to show you."

Perplexed Sesshomaru followed. She led him deeper and deeper into the forests, it became darker with every step they took, a large canopy of ancient vines and leaves blocked out any light the sun offered. The trees seemed to become more alive the further into the forest they went. They finally came to a large clearing in what seemed to be the middle of the woods. In the center of the clearing there was a small lake with a tree growing out of the center of the water. Small glowing orbs of light filled the air and seemed to be spawned by the lake itself, the foliage canopy that blocked out the moon did not reach over the clearing. Moonlight shot into the clearing bathing them all in a comforting aura.

Aeris walked up to the bank of the lake and walked into the dark water. She waded to what seemed to be the deepest part of the lake, she turned and motioned for Sesshomaru to follow her. He walked to the waters edge and stopped for a moment to admire the lakes beauty. It reminded him of the last time he saw his Father. It was a night just like the one he was experiencing.

His father was wounded from the fight with the dragon, Reyokotse; he was on his way to meet that mortal woman who bared his younger brother, Inuyasha. He had asked his father for the Sword of World Conquest, Soy-unga, He wouldn't give it to him. He ran off after that, flying over the sea to that women. He never saw his father again. He died that night in a burning fortress, at the hands of a mortal.

Aeris motioned him to come further, he waded out to meet her. She grabbed on to him for support, the tall demon stood perfectly fine in the deep water.

"Sesshomaru, listen, I have a bad feeling about our future." she said looking own into the water.

"Our…future?" He asked staring at her. She seemed incredibly sad, a lone tear started to slide own her cheek. Sesshomaru raised his hand and wiped the tears off of the crying girls face.

"I…just…want to be with you…forever, no fighting, no Sephiroth, no Black Materia. I want to forget about it all. I can't stop thinking about how every thing could have been different." Aeris floated away from the demon, as she did, Sesshomaru got an ominous feeling.

_Aeris._

_What is taking them so long?_

Vincent holstered his handgun and walked out into the forest. After several minutes he came to the hot springs where Aeris was supposed to be bathing. No one was there.

_Sesshomaru must have found her, they're probably off alone somewhere. It's getting late, I'd better find them._

Vincent looked all around for any indication as to which way the two went. After several moments of searching he found two sets of footprints one seemed to end a few feet from some bushes near the springs and then moved to the north. The other pair of footprints was also headed north.

_It seems that two parties passed here earlier. Both around the same time. I'd better follow them._

The tracks stretched for what felt like miles into the dark forest. The second pair of tracks stopped here and headed into the bushes. It was no use to follow them anymore. Vincent followed the other pair, these were more then likely the tracks of his comrades.

Sesshomaru walked closer to Aeris, She was crying. He wrapped his arms around her and whispered in her ear.

"Aeris, Why do you act so strangely when we are alone? Your heart races, you start to sweat, you smell different, you act strange. You don't do any of these things when we are around people." He stood there perplexed wondering why he grabbed her. He was acting on impulse, this wasn't like him.

"You mean…," she turned around and stared at him, crying harder, "You can't tell?"

"Can't tell what?"

"Damn it, Sesshomaru, can't you take a hint. I act like this because I love you," she screamed at the top of her lungs. She turned away from the demon and started crying again. "I…love you…with all my heart…and my worst fear is that you don't feel the same way about me."

Sesshomaru grabbed Aeris by the shoulder and flung her around so that they were facing each other, surprised by the demon's strength and ferocity, Aeris stopped and stared at him, both shocked and devastated. Sesshomaru grabbed her face with both hands and pulled it towards his until their lips met. Aeris' tears stopped and she was filled with joy.

Vincent neared what looked like a clearing, the canopy didn't cover this area, the moon shone brightly, there was a lake in the middle of the clearing. He heard a scream and ducked behind the nearest bush, two people where in the water. Vincent reached inside his cloak and drew a snipers rifle. He trained the scope on the two figures and magnified the image. It was Sesshomaru and Aeris, Sesshomaru grabbed Aeris and started what looked like kissing her.

_I'd better not watch this._

He turned around lowering the rifle, as he did he heard a sound in the bushes in front of him. It sounded like people. Vincent went prone and readied his rifle. Whoever was here wasn't supposed to be here. It must have been whoever made that second pair of tracks. Two men appeared out from behind the bushes, Turks. Aeris told him that they were came after a lot.

_You bastards, can't you see their in love! Why are you trying to ruin their moment. _

Vincent placed a silencer in the guns barrel. He closed one eye and looked through the scope. He targeted the head of the Turk in the back and pulled the trigger. The silencer made a whisper of the gunshot, he doubted Sesshomaru would hear it. Even with _his_ ears. The man fell to the ground without making a sound. The leading Turk didn't even know his comrade was dead. Vincent loaded another bullet into the rifle and sighted the other mans head. He, like his partner fell to the ground without a sound.

_You shouldn't have interfered with love, Hojo should have learned his lesson after what he did to me._

Vincent stood guard, no one was going to ruin those twos time together. No one. Not after what he'd been through.

"Oh, Sesshomaru." The two stopped kissing and starred at each other.

Aeris was overjoyed, she jumped up and flung her arms around his neck. She had never been happier in her life. It seemed that Sesshomaru shared her feelings.

"Aeris, I love you." It felt like a burden was lifted from his shoulders.

"Let's head back to camp." Aeris said. Sesshomaru carried her the rest of the way. The two hardly took their eyes off each other for the rest of the night.


	8. Chapter 8

Tainted Souls

Chapter VIII

Dark Dreams, Darker fears

Vincent threw another log into the fire. Aeris had already gone to sleep, she fell leaning up against Sesshomaru.

"Vincent, why did you follow us and who were those two men you shot." Sesshomaru asked.

"They were Turks. I used to be in their organization…until…never mind." Vincent stopped suddenly as though he was afraid of the subject.

"You're afraid of your past," Sesshomaru said staring down at Aeris, "Our past can ruin our future. I was lucky that mine didn't."

"What do you mean?" Vincent asked as he laid down on a makeshift hammock.

"You see, I fought the Ancients when I was younger, and Aeris is an Ancient if you didn't already know."

"AHHH." Vincent sighed as looked up at the dark canopy searching for the slightest beam of moonlight.

"I used to feel dead inside. I felt no emotion except rage and anger, then I met Aeris." The demon looked down at the girl resting on his shoulder.

"Without knowing life, how can we know death." Vincent added closing his eyes.

"You have a point." Sesshomaru replied also closing his eyes. He then drifted off into a deep sleep.

Sesshomaru got up and stretched his arms, it must still be night , he could sense it. He looked around for Aeris, she was gone. Vincent was too. Sesshomaru walked deeper into the forest. The deeper he went, the darker it got. He traveled down the path for some time until he saw a light in the distance.

_Strange, what could that be?_

He walked slowly towards the strange glowing object, his hand on the hilt of the Tokijin . As he neared the glowing object, he realized that what he saw was Aeris. She seemed to be covered in blinding white light. She was wearing a white death shroud and raiment. At this particular time that was the farthest thing from appropriate for her to wear.

"Aeris, what are you doing out here?" He asked her.

Without saying a word Aeris smiled and lunged at Sesshomaru, grabbing the sword Tokijin from his side. She took the blade in hand and dug it deep into the demon's heart, twisting it slowly. She withdrew smiling, laughing manically.

"Aeris…Why?" Sesshomaru looked at his lover. He instinctively grabbed the sword and threw it at Aeris, impaling the blade deep into her abdomen. For the first time tears flowed from his eyes.

Sesshomaru collapsed on the ground and looked up at his dying beloved, horrified at what had happened. Tears streamed down Aeris's face, she looked as if her heart was broken, her dreams crushed. She took a few steps towards Sesshomaru, arms outstretched, when she got near enough to him, her expression changed and she smiled. Aeris grabbed the sword and pulled it from her stomach, lifted it to her face and licked the blood from the blade.

"What are you afraid of?" Aeris asked walking towards him.

"I fear nothing." he stood proud, one hand over the gapping wound in his chest.

"What are you truly afraid of?" as Aeris walked towards him, she changed, her hair turned white. She grew taller, her clothes changed to a long black coat. She became Sephiroth.

"You!" Sesshomaru lunged at him impaling his claws in Sephiroth's chest. He screamed as the demon twisted his claws.

"Hurts, doesn't it, worm."

"Stop," Sesshomaru looked down at his victim. It was Aeris, "What have I done."

"NO." Sesshomaru shot up, he was covered in sweat. He moved his hand across his body looking for any signs of a wound. Nothing was there. He ran over to Aeris and pulled the covers off her, he ran his hands across her chest and stomach looking for the wound he caused. Nothing. It was a dream.

"Sesshomaru?" Aeris awoke staring at the demon, who's hand somehow found it's way to her breasts, "If you wanted to…you should have just asked. Not take advantage of a poor girl while she's sleeping." They both looked at each other blushing,

"It's not what it looks like." Sesshomaru backed away from Aeris, who now had a seductive look in her eyes. She crawled towards Sesshomaru.

"Oh, really then why did you rip my sheets off me as I was sleeping and start rubbing my body?" She asked.

"It's a long story. Follow me, I do not wish to wake Vincent." They grabbed their weapons and Sesshomaru lead Aeris to the clearing they were at earlier, where Sesshomaru pledged his love to Aeris.

"Okay, now I want an explanation." She demanded, placing her hands on her hips.

Sesshomaru explained about the dream and how they almost killed each other, and about Sephiroth.

"And then I checked myself for wounds, I then proceeded to examine you."

"I think I understand," Aeris walked over to where Sesshomaru was sitting and sat down next to him, "have you had dreams about things like this before."

"I never dreamed much, and when I do it's normally of past battles." He looked over at Aeris, he was extremely worried.

"What's wrong?" She looked at the demon and wondered why he looked afraid.

"I just can't believe that I could do such a thing, The dream felt so real I could feel the Tokijin tearing through me, I felt your blood on my hands. That wasn't an ordinary dream." He looked at her wondering if the dream was a premonition of what's to come.

Vincent awoke in the middle of the night to find himself alone. He looked around and saw neither Aeris nor Sesshomaru. Their weapons were gone and their seemed to be signs of a struggle near the hammock where Aeris slept and the tree that Sesshomaru leaned against probably sleeping.

_I wonder if it was the Turks. No Sesshomaru wouldn't have to struggle like this with Turks plus the screams would have woken me up. Not to mention I'd probably be dead, he'd use a miasma, not dull his sword on such weaklings. _

Vincent walked over to where Aeris slept and searched for any trace of what happened. It seemed that Aeris crawled for some distance until finally running down a path being lead by what looked like Sesshomaru's footprints.

A twig snapped behind Vincent, he jumped into the air, drawing a tri-barreled weapon pointing it at the source of the sound. A trio of men in black cloaks emerged from the bushes.

"There's their companion. The Master wants him dead. Fire." The leader of the trio screamed, pulling a large machine gun from under his cloak.

The three men opened fire. Bullets tore through the air barely missing Vincent. Vincent trained the guns sights on the leaders chest. The bullets ripped through him causing no effect what so ever. Vincent hit the ground welcomed by a well placed grenade. The small explosive detonated, sending him flying into the forest. The men ran to his position and opened fire on him as he lay helpless on the ground.

The sounds of gunshots filled the air. Aeris turned towards the direction of the shots and wondered if Vincent was alright.

"Sesshomaru, maybe we should head back. I'm worried about Vincent." She got up and pulled on Sesshomaru's sleeve to make him move but he wouldn't budge.

"Wait, I smell Sephiroth and…Vincent's blood. We have to move now." Grabbing Aeris, he ran towards the source of the scent. If Sephiroth was truly there, he'd pay for what he did to him.

They arrived at the camp a few minutes later to see Vincent lying on the floor as three cloaked men emptied machine gun fire into his chest. Sesshomaru started to run for the men but stopped short,

"What are you doing? Stop them." Aeris raised her staff and started to run at the assailants but Sesshomaru stopped her.

"Wait, something is happening to Vincent."

Rage filled Vincent's body, his eyes glowed even more red then usual. His shape began to change. Wings sprouted from his back and claws shot out from his finger tips. His body changed into a demonic form beyond recognition. He changed completely

"I am Chaos." He screamed as he assumed the form of a demonic beast.

Chaos raised a clawed hand in the air and gather all of the energy around him into his hand. The men looked on in horror as the he swung his hand down, releasing a blade of energy that sliced their leader in two. The others opened fire on the beast only to have the bullets ricochet off of his body. Chaos flapped his wings sending the two men flying. In the blink of an eye he positioned himself in the their path and sliced them as they flew by. The two men disappeared in a flash, leaving behind piles of ash and their weapons.

Chaos slowly turned back to face Sesshomaru and Aeris. He walked towards the two slowly changing back into Vincent with every step he took. Aeris came out from behind the tree she was hiding behind and looked at Vincent, who was a little shaken.

"That's the first time I ever had to use Chaos." He said shaking.

"You mean you can turn into other things?" Aeris asked

"Yes, three other creatures to my knowledge. Chaos is..." He cut himself off once again, it seemed he was afraid of this subject as well.

"We better get moving I don't like the fact that they know where we are." Sesshomaru said tearing down the vine hammocks and putting out the fire.

"We should head north, I know of a safe place where we can stay for the night, it's not far from here." Vincent said packing his equipment and moving out.

A full day had passed since they left the forest.

"I thought you said this place wasn't far. Vincent, why don't you look at the map." Aeris finally blurted out in frustration.

"Because this place wouldn't be on a map. Plus, we never had a map to begin with." He screamed back.

Vincent leaped over a large rock and reached what seemed to be the top of the mountain.

"Besides, the last time I came here I was taken by an airship, plus, there it is." He pointed down at large area in the middle of the mountains where a river emptied into the ocean via a waterfall and an underground cave system.

Sesshomaru lifted Aeris off the ground and leaped off the mountain, landing on a small strip of land that surrounded the waterfall. It seemed that hidden behind the waterfall was a cave in which they could stay for the night. The trio quickly leaped through the waterfall trying not to get soaked.

As they entered the cave they noticed that not only was it lit by some strange source but it was filled with beautiful jewels and was strangely enough a large round room. The floor was perfectly smooth and had no rocks or stalagmites growing from the floor. It wasn't humid at all, it was actually quite refreshing inside the cave. The place gave off a strange aura, this cave certainly wasn't manmade even though it looked like it.

"We better get to sleep." Sesshomaru's voice echoed through the eerie cave.

"Yeah I agree." Vincent nodded and removed his cloak, rolling it into a makeshift pillow and laid down on the floor, which was actually amazingly comfortable for a hard stone floor. He might not even need the cloak-pillow.

"EHHH, Sesshy this place gives me the creeps, are you going to sleep?" She asked him sticking close.

"Yes, why?" He looked at he puzzled.

"Because I'm sleeping near you tonight." she said curling up next to Sesshomaru

The trio fell into a deep sleep. Almost as if on command the lights inside the cave dimmed allowing them to sleep easily.

Later in the night, Vincent awoke to find himself alone, save for a strange orb of light in the middle of the room. He got up and walked closer to the orb. He sensed that this thing was no threat. The orb started to take the form of a women, Vincent gasped and recoiled at the instant it's transformation was complete.

_No, it can't be!_


	9. Chapter 9

Tainted Souls

Chapter IX

Darkest Secrets, Vincent's Past

Vincent awoke to find himself alone, save for a strange orb of light in the middle of the room. He got up an walked closer to the orb. He sensed that this thing was no threat. The orb started to take the form of a women, Vincent gasped and recoiled at the instant it's transformation was complete.

_No, it can't be!_

Vincent got up slowly and walked cautiously towards the glowing figure. A smile appeared on the gunman's face as he realized who he was looking at.

"Lucrecia, is that…you? Where have you been all this time?" he walked closer to her, his cybernetic arm reaching for her.

Lucrecia showed a look of disgust and pain as she looked at the gunman's arm. She winced and recoiled when it touched her hand.

"Lucrecia…" Vincent looked at her as though someone had just stepped on his heart, as though all of his dreams were being shattered in front of his eyes. The one person he loved was afraid of him.

"Vincent, leave here right now," She demanded, "All of you get out and never come back."

Vincent looked at her, still in pain. His heart felt shattered and as he realized what she was saying.

"Why…what did I…what happened to you?" Vincent asked shaking.

"When I left with Hojo…some things happened that I'm not proud of. Please leave now, Vincent. And don't come back…don't come back. If you see Sephiroth tell him…tell him, that I'm sorry for what happened to him." she said with tears flowing from her eyes. She walked back a few steps and vanished. Vincent looked around, Sesshomaru and Aeris were back and the cave had returned to normal.

Sunlight leaked in through the entrance of the cave rousing Sesshomaru. He rolled out from under Aeris' arm and walked over to Vincent who was sitting in a corner crying. It was the first time Sesshomaru had seen Vincent show any emotion, it was weird. Vincent immediately straightened up when he realized Sesshomaru was looking at him. Wiping his tears on his cloak, he got up and walked away from Sesshomaru.

"I'm sorry for what happened to you." Sesshomaru looked outside towards the sunlight, "I know how you must feel, loosing someone important to you. My father was killed by a mortal when I was very young, and when I came to this world, I lost a friend."

"No, you don't know how I feel!" Vincent screamed at the demon, the shouts woke Aeris who stared at the two men wondering what they were fighting about.

Vincent stormed out of the cave and sat on top of a rock near the top of the waterfall to wait for Sesshomaru and Aeris.

"Sesshomaru, what happened?" Aeris asked before taking a bite out of a piece of bread.

"He met with the spirit of one very close to him. She rejected him and recoiled at his touch."

"Wow, that must be painful." Aeris bowed her head, she knew the pain he was feeling. When she first met Sesshomaru she felt such a pain.

"We better get going, we're not welcome here." Sesshomaru grabbed his swords and their supplies and they made their way out of the cave. Strangely every time they entered or left the cave the water seemed to part long enough for them to pass through without getting wet.

Vincent leaped off the rock and landed silently on the ground. As they walked away, Vincent felt something, as if he was being told to reenter the cave by some other worldly force.

"Hey, where are you going?" Aeris called after him.

Vincent walked towards the waterfall, strangely when he went inside he saw a large, shining, gold chest near the back of the cave sitting on a glowing, silver pedestal. He walked closer to the pedestal, he looked over the chest and reached out slowly with his human arm and rubbed the top of its lid. It was warm. He reached for the sides of the lid and lifted. The joints of the chest didn't make a sound as the heavy was lifted. He looked inside but could only see a brilliant shining light. He reached in and felt something warm at the bottom. He grabbed the object and lifted. It couldn't be. It was the legendary weapon, Death Penalty. As he held the weapon he felt a strange energy come over him. One that he had never felt before. As he trained the weapon on the darkness he felt as thought Lucrecia was with him once again.

"Sesshomaru, I want you to do me a favor." Aeris said getting closer to Sesshomaru, putting her arm around him, she placed her index finger on his chest and moved it in a circle in the middle of his chest. Her voice had a seductive tone to it.

"What would that favor be?" Sesshomaru asked trying to hide his blushing face.

"Good now that I got your attention, I want you to make Vincent feel better, you know talk to him, say something…like one of your cool proverbs." she said backing away from the demon with a smile on her face. "They always cheer me up."

"I will try." He stared into the cave wondering why Vincent went back inside.

Vincent dug deeper into the chest. He felt as if their was something else in their. His mechanical hand moved along the bottom of the chest until it hit a metal object. It was a ring. It was the very ring that Lucrecia wore decades ago, when Vincent worked for the Turks. He took of his cloak and reached into his shirt and pulled out a small golden chain. He didn't know why he was left this particular chain but he had awoken with it on when he met Sesshomaru, but he never saw it before, it was obviously for something. This must have been it.

He slid the chain through the ring and clasped the necklace around his neck, tucking it into his shirt. He donned his cloak and started to walk towards the exit of the cave. A few steps toward the exit he turned around. The chest and it's glistening pedestal were gone.

"Thank you…Lucrecia, I understand everything now." Vincent turned and walked out of the cave to where Sesshomaru were waiting.

Aeris nudged Sesshomaru with her elbow and whispered something to him that Vincent couldn't quite make out. Sesshomaru looked down at her and shook his head.

"We better get moving." Vincent said as he looked towards the north, their destination lay in that direction. The Northern Passage. They had to get their soon.

"I agree." Sesshomaru hoisted Aeris onto his back and leaped out of the small enclosed area in the mountains, Vincent followed a second later. They reached the bottom of the mountains after a few more jumps.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Aeris claimed, clapping her hands over her mouth.

"I thought you'd be used to that by now." Sesshomaru half teased.

"Shut up, Sesshy." Aeris sat down for a moment to gather herself, she felt as though her stomach was still on top of the mountain. " Okay, let's go." She finally said getting up and grabbing her staff and using it like a walking stick.

The trio walked fir what seemed like an eternity in silence until they came to a very familiar town, Nibelham. This was the town where they encountered Sephiroth for the second time, where they first found out that Sesshomaru might have some connection to Sephiroth, where Sesshomaru almost killed Aeris, and where they met Vincent.

They walked into the small Inn located in the town. Everyone stared at Sesshomaru, the women stared with passion and the men were filled with envy. They walked into the Inn and the same little man who had served them earlier poked out from under the desk an immediately recognized Sesshomaru and Aeris.

"Ahh, why hello there. Back again I see. Another room I'm guessing." he said gleefully

"Yes, but with two beds this time. You failed to mention their was only the one bed last time." Aeris stared at the man and took the key from his out-stretched hand.

"Enjoy your stay." he said watching them walk up the stairs.

They opened the door to the room, room 14, they looked the room over and placed their things in the small closet near the bathroom. Aeris investigated the bedroom, sure enough their were two queen size beds. Vincent and Sesshomaru sat at a round table staring at each other. Aeris sensing the tension in the room. Decided it was best to leave them alone.

"I'm going to the store does anybody need anything?" she asked the two.

"Ten boxes of .45 caliber rounds, four fragmentation grenades, four boxes of .50 caliber sniper ammunition, ten .50 caliber revolver rounds, and gun oil." Vincent finished the list leaving Aeris confused he wrote it all on a list to make sure that she remembered everything that they needed.

" What about you Sesshy?" She asked walking towards the door.

"Nothing, I'm fine, goodbye." He watched Aeris leave the room and looked back at Vincent when the door closed. It was strange, Sesshomaru had never spoken like that to anyone before, not even Rin. He never talked casually to anyone.

"Sesshomaru, I apologize for the way I acted earlier at the caves, when I screamed at you."

"It's all right, it's a touchy subject, what happened between you and her anyway." Sesshomaru asked not trying to pry.

Vincent explained everything, The Turks, how he was betrayed by Hojo and Experimented on, how Lucrecia fell in love with Hojo, about the ring and the chain, about Death Penalty. Vincent had to admit, he felt a lot better after he let it all out.

"Sometimes if you love something you have to let it go. Sometimes it's for the best. Yet it helps to care for someone, it gives you someone to fight for, someone to protect. I always thought that was ridiculous, that you were only as strong as your determination and your body. But the reason you fight can make you stronger. It's strange how a complicated thing such as love can make you so much more powerful, or make you weak. It all depends on how you deal with it. If you love someone you have to let them know. You have to wait till the time is right. You can't keep something like love bottled up inside forever, Trust me. I tried with Aeris, but it found it's way out. It would have destroyed me. But there is a negative side to all this. Your enemies can use love against you. Whether it be a spy tricking you with false passions, of by taking a loved one hostage. It all depends. But what you have to ask yourself is whether or not you are willing to take the risk to show that person how you feel. You did the right thing Vincent." Sesshomaru got up from his chair and walked out of the room, looking back at the gunman now staring at the legendary weapon now lying on the table in front of him.

Vincent pondered over what Sesshomaru had told him. Someone to fight for. It was all clear to him now. He knew why Lucrecia was afraid of him. He knew why she gave him the ring and Death Penalty. It was her fault that he is what he is today. She was trying to protect him, but she failed him. She pretended to love Hojo to get rid of Vincent so he'd be safe. Then he touched her she didn't back away because he was a freak, but because of guilt, because it was her fault that he became the freak that he is today. He finally understood. It was all for him.

_You finally understand. Don't Worry you'll soon find love._

He heard a voice that seemed to come from the ring around his neck. He pulled the ring from under his shirt and examined it. He was never alone. She was with him. Forever. The gunman put the ring back inside his shirt and for the first time in what felt like a century a small smile appeared on his face.


	10. Chapter 10

Tainted Souls

Chapter X

And In This Corner…

Okay, I don't own Inuyasha or Final Fantasy, I wish did, but I don't. These characters are being used for a non-profit endeavor and are used with out permission for parody reasons. Due to some requests I made an more action filled fic and made them a little longer. Enjoy!

"Okay, the first thing we need to do is get a boat or something we can use to get across the ocean. Any ideas." Aeris asked the men. The three stood there pondering hoe they could get the money for a boat.

"Any ideas?" Vincent asked Aeris.

"I think I got one, but you two aren't gonna like it." She said looking at a flyer posted on the side of the Inn.

"Hi, can I get two forms please?" Aeris asked the man sitting at the small table outside what seemed to be some sort of locker room.

"For who, those two?" the man said, holding back a laugh.

"Yes, who else. These guys are the toughest on the planet. My man here will take care of anything you throw at him." Aeris said awfully proud as she patted Sesshomaru on the back.

The man picked up two folder and slapped them down on the table. He then proceeded to search through them for some papers which he pulled from the folder rather unsure whether or not they were right. He had to check the titles and text twice.

"All right, whatever. Here ya go. Sign here." He handed the two men what seemed to be some sort of waver. Sesshomaru looked at eh writing utensil thrust in front of him. He grabbed it, confused, and wrote the proper Japanese characters on the paper. The man stared at the demon wondering why signing the papers seemed so hard. The girl next to him had to read a few of the papers to him. Apparently he could only read. After several embarrassing moments (for Sesshomaru at least) they signed the remaining papers and paid the small entrance fee of 100 gil. They were gestured into a large locker room where the fighters could get ready.

The chatter of fighters filled the room. Vincent, Sesshomaru, and Aeris walked into the locker room. Everyone immediately stopped whatever they were doing and looked at Sesshomaru, some even dared to laugh. Aeris handed a small bag to Sesshomaru and Vincent.

"Now you two do your best now, you hear. And Sesshomaru, if you lose, I'll kick your ass. Do you understand?" Aeris screamed at him.

"I won't kill anyone unless I have too, you know that." Sesshomaru said handing the bag to Vincent, who opened the bag and started searching inside.

"Good luck, and one more thing killing people is legal inn these fights be careful, please." Aeris walked up to her lover and kissed his cheek and walked off.

Inside the bag were what looked like small blue bottles. Four of them were labeled X-potion, another Hero's Drink, and the last few had Elixir written on the label.

"What are these for?" Sesshomaru asked as he uncorked a Hero's drink and sniffed it's contents. He recoiled in disgust as the smell reached his ultra-keen nose.

"The X-Potions heal most wounds that you have suffered, the Elixirs rejuvenate your mind allowing you to use Materia, and the Hero's Drink conditions your body making you more effective in combat.

"Once again, tell me what this place is." Sesshomaru stared at the concoctions inquisitively.

"It seems to be an underground fighting tournament. That would explain why these potions are legal here." Vincent closed the bag and stored them in a locker along with his guns and Sesshomaru's swords, Sesshomaru didn't feel good about leaving his precious weapons in some old, grimy locker.

A behemoth of a man walked up to Sesshomaru an looked him over.

"Heh, what a fruit cake. Hello there, my name's Reinhardt, I won the past five championships you know. You must be Sesshomaru. I'll be your first match. I just want to give you a chance to surrender and give up now, then you can walk back to that little slut of yours without having your skull knocked in." The behemoth said looking down on Sesshomaru.

"You shouldn't talk about Aeris like that. Anyone who has done anything to hurt her hasn't long enough to regret it. " He said flashing his claws. Sesshomaru's eyes flared red.

"Whatever, see ya in the ring, fag." The man said laughing, flashing hi middle finger.

Vincent walked over to Sesshomaru and placed a hand on his shoulder shaking his head.

"Wait for the match, Sesshomaru. Your up any second now." Almost as if Vincent has commanded it, the bell rang for the next fighters to enter the ring.

Sesshomaru walked through the flimsy metal door leading to the arena. The cheers of fans eager for some blood shed roared trough out the room. Sesshomaru leaped into the ring, Reinhardt was already inside the ring sitting on a small wooden stool. Sesshomaru walked towards the opposite corner and stood facing his opponent.

"You aren't worried, are you?" a familiar voice said from the outside of the ring. Standing outside the ring resting her pretty head on the ropes was Aeris.

"What are you doing here?" Sesshomaru asked kneeling down so that he was eye level with her.

"I'm your water girl, not that you'll need any of it. Vincent maybe, but I wanted to see you fight and I didn't have money for a ticket. So I signed on as the water and towel girl for you and Vincent." she smiled and gave him a thumbs up.

"Thank you for being here." The referee got into the ring and introduced Reinhardt to the crowd, they cheered when they heard his name. Signs with phrases promoting him could be seen all over the arena.

"Hey, no problem, go get 'em Sesshy." Aeris tapped his nose with her index finger, something she always did when he told him good luck.

"Hey, stop talking to your whore and lets get it on. Tell that slut to go back to the kitchen where she belongs." Sesshomaru was enraged at this point.

"Hey, what did you just call me?" Aeris screamed at the behemoth in the opposing corner.

"Nothing far from the truth, I bet you must be the city plaything, huh? Well, meet me in my room after the fight, bitch. I'll show ya what a real man is like." The man wiggled his tongue at Aeris, who was now so angry she was about to jump into the ring and beat down that slime ball for saying those things and maybe give Sesshomaru a smack of two for not saying anything to stop him. As soon as she touched the rope the bell rang. "I'll give you one last chance to call it quits."

"I told you already, no one ever talks bad about Aeris." Sesshomaru pounced at the man and in an instant was behind him one hand raised in the air.

The crowd went silent. With a wet crunching sound the top half of Reinhardt's body slid off. Blood shot everywhere. Sesshomaru leaped out of the way of the stream without a drop of blood getting on his elegant robes. Blood covered the corner of the arena, the floor, and even some parts of the shocked crowd.

"No one ever talks to Aeris like that and lives. No one." He looked down at his handiwork and walked off towards the locker room. Aeris both shocked and happy that Sesshomaru would do such a thing just to protect her honor.

"That was quick." Vincent greeted Sesshomaru as he walked back into the locker room and plopped down on a bench. The duo spent the next few minutes sitting in the locker room not speaking to each other.

"Uhh...Vincent and Aegis, your up." said a small mousy man holding a clip board.

Vincent reached into the bag of concoctions provided by Aeris and pulled out an X-potion and an Elixir. He downed both of the bottles contents, wincing as the concoctions created a burning sensation in his throat caused by their high acidity of the liquids.

Vincent walked out into the arena and looked around everyone was staring at the paramedics who were zipping up a body bag. Vincent hopped into the ring. Already waiting for him was a guy who looked like he as fresh out of the military. The man's shaved head glistened under the stage lights, he was dressed in fatigues and a white t-shirt. Dog tags could clearly be seen around his neck.

The bell sounded and the contenders wasted no time, they lunged for one another. Aegis' fist flew through the air barely missing Vincent's face. Vincent leaped into the air and delivered three quick kicks to Aegis, each of them blocked. On the final kick, Aegis grabbed Vincente's foot and threw him to the ground, pinning him and twisting his foot. What happened next was amazing. Vincent seemed to disappear, all that was left was his cloak, which was now moving around freely, the cloth flew around the arena a few times before finally heading straight for Aegis. The clock went right threw him leaving a large hole big enough for Vincent to place his arm through. Aegis fell to the ground, holding the wound, gasping for air. Vincent materialized under the cloak. Aegis slowly got up and walked toward Vincent.

"You…Bitch." Aegis coughed, blood splattered onto the already bloody floor.

With the last of his strength Aegis charged at Vincent, bring his arm back, preparing for the attack.

Vincent shot his leg out, smashing it into Aegis' shin and sent him tumbling to the ground. Aegis lay there in pain as he grabbed at both his leg and the hole in his chest, the bone could be seen sticking out of the other end of his leg.

_I didn't hit him that hard, did I?_

The bell sounded and Vincent went back into the locker room. All of the matches so far were pretty easy. Sesshomaru even broke a record for quickest fight.

The next few rounds went by quickly. Sesshomaru and Vincent continued to wow the crowds with their amazing wins.

The final match was finally at hand, Vincent vs. Sesshomaru.

"I want your all in this fight, do you understand?" Vincent demanded.

"You won't have to worry about that."

The same mousy man from before came into the room and announced the next fight. Sesshomaru got up and left the room. Vincent took his last X-Potion, Elixir, and Hero's Drink and downed them all in a few gulps, his throat burned once more as the hot liquid slid down his throat.

Sesshomaru was already inside the ring, Aeris nagging him. Probably telling him not to kill him.

"You promised remember." She added once more.

"You do not have to remind me anymore." He said coldly.

"Everyone this has never happened before, two newcomers have made the finals. In this corner, we have Vincent the mysterious man with unbelievable powers as demonstrated just a few matches ago when he disappeared and reappeared after blowing a hole clean through a man with his cloak. And in this corner, is the man who has so far broken three records, quickest fight, least damage sustained to himself, and most damage dealt to the enemy. I give you Sesshomaru." The crowd cheered loudly for both of the newcomers. It seemed they were happy to see someone different up there. "Everyone place your bets, and LET'S GET READY TO RUMBLE!"

The crowd cheered even louder this time. The bell rang. Sesshomaru stood still as Vincent charged at him. Vincent drew back his mechanical arm and lunged forward with his claws ready to pierce through Sesshomaru. His claws went straight threw the demon, but something was wrong. There was no blood, no sudden warmth rushing over Vincent's claws. The demon didn't even move. Because it wasn't Sesshomaru, it was an after image. Sesshomaru had moved so fast that he had left an image of himself behind.

Sesshomaru leapt from the rafters and landed in the arena without making a sound. Vincent spun on his heels and was amazed to find the dog demon leaping straight for him. The two met each others attacks with one of their own. Their claws flashed as they made contact with one another. They moved so fast that no one could see what was going on. The ring of metal hitting claws could e heard through out the arena.

Sesshomaru faked attacking with his left arm and smashed his right fist into Vincent's eye. Vincent stumbled backwards and covered his eye. He moved his hand to show a radiating light coming from his pupils. Wings sprouted from his back as he assumed the form of the creature of legend once more. He had once again called forth Chaos. He stared at Sesshomaru and spread his wings and soared into the air.

"So that's how it is." Sesshomaru's eyes also began to glow with a red light, his fangs grew to at least twice their size. He grew and changed until he had assumed the form of a giant white dog. He snarled and looked up at Chaos. The transformed version of Sesshomaru leapt into the air and bared his fangs. He opened his mouth and grabbed a hold of Chaos' wing. Chaos punched Sesshomaru in the eye frantically trying to get free. Sesshomaru shook his head from side to side until the wing separated from Chaos' body. Aeris gasped as Chaos landed outside the ring. One wing missing. The blood flowing from the wound rose into the air and shot straight back into Chaos' body. The wing in Sesshomaru's mouth had also turned into blood and began reattaching itself back onto Chaos' shoulder.

The bell rang. Chaos looked around angrily.

"And the winner by ring out …Sesshomaru." Screamed the announcer, who was apparently not surprised by Vincent and Sesshomaru's transformations.

Sesshomaru turned back into his elegant human-looking form and floated down to Vincent's side. Vincent had already transformed back and showed no signs of injury.

The crowd was still in shock from witnessing two creatures of such power battle head-to-head. Even Aeris who had been traveling with the two for what seemed like forever was amazed.

The announcer came over with a huge bag filed with Gil and planted the bag in Sesshomaru's hand.

"One million Gil everybody. The new champion, Sesshomaru. Let's have one more round of applause for all the combatants." The stadium shook with screams, whistles, and clapping.

The trio walked out of the stadium desperately trying to avoid anyone. They ended up borrowing some cloaks they had found lying around. When they reached the city borders they discarded the tattered cloaks and continued north for three days. They finally arrived at the shore and were just setting their boat into the water when something hit Sesshomaru emotionally.

"What is it?" Aeris asked sensing that something was wrong.

"I just got the sudden feeling that I wouldn't see you again Aeris." Sesshomaru looked north to where Sephiroth was. Something bad was going to happen…but what.

OHHH, Is this getting good? Let me know. -KKO-


	11. Chapter 11

Tainted Souls

I do not own Inuyasha if I did the series would be a lot longer

I do not own Final Fantasy VII if I did I'd be loaded

Chapter XI

A Hero's End! The Riddle In The Snow

The northern continent was covered with snow, Aeris rubbed her chest in a desperate attempt to keep warm. Sesshomaru and Vincent didn't seemed to be affected by the freezing temperatures.

"Aren't you guys cold?" Aeris asked the two.

"I'm used to it." Vincent replayed. "I told you to dress warm. You said you'd be fine."

"Meanie." Aeris stuck her tongue out at Vincent who didn't return the gesture.

"You might want to cover up." Sesshomaru made a gesture and Aeris immediately knew what he meant. She grabbed her jacket and pulled it over her chest, her face turning a bright shade of red.

She thanked him and the walked into the snow. The winds kicked up so much snow that the trio's foot steps disappeared as soon as their feet left the ground.

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" Aeris screamed over the howling winds.

"I smell people in this direction." Sesshomaru pointed to the north. "It is a weak scent, but I can smell it. Trust me." his voice was as emotionless as ever, unaffected by the cold.

The trio walked on for some time. It seemed that the snow got deeper and deeper until all that could be seen of Aeris was the top of her head. Sesshomaru seemed to be walking on the top of the snow, not sinking. And Vincent was floating above the ground. Sesshomaru reached down and grabbed Aeris by the back of her jacket and lifted her out of the snow.

She clinger to her lover and didn't let go.

"Don't let me go. Your warm." she cuddled up in her lover's arms. She was welcomed by a warm sensation. The girl rested in his arms, she eventually fell asleep from the warmth of his body. Sesshomaru looked down at the sleeping girl in his arms and did something he seldom did. Smiled.

"So their almost here. She's trying and pray to Holy. Mother, they're trying to stop us, but I won't let them. Sephiroth grasped the hilt of his sword and raised one of his arms into the air, he swirled his index and middle finger and the clouds followed the movements. Lightning and darkness invaded the sunny and clear sky. Fresh snow and savage winds racked the skies and covered the land in thick blankets of snow. "Thank you, Mother." Sephiroth lowered his hand, but as he did the snow storm he had created increased in ferocity. He commanded the storm south. "I think it's about time we ended this, Mother?" Sephiroth raised his hand once more and a blue energy swarmed over his arm. He concentrated the energy into his hand. He imagined the beast that would destroy those pests.

The trio reached a small village located in the mountains. Aeris was now fast asleep in the demon's arms. Sesshomaru smelled the air as Vincent asked around about an Inn. The cold air burned Sesshomaru's nose as he searched for any signs of Sephiroth,

"I found an Inn. This way." They walked a short distance to a large building on the edge of the tiny village. Inside the hotel a large fire was burning in a red brick fireplace and groups of people were discussing various topics. Vincent lead Sesshomaru past the crowd and to a room on the second floor of the building. The room was rather cozy. It had four beds, a refrigerator, and a small heating unit that could also be used as a cooking implement, an evaporator, and a lamp.

Sesshomaru set Aeris down on the bed closest to the heater. He removed the girl's clothing and dressed her in a her silk night gown. He grabbed the ends of ribbon in her hair and pulled them. Her beautiful brown hair flowed out. He pulled the covers up to her neck and made sure she was comfortable before joining Vincent outside.

"So, What is the course of action?" Sesshomaru asked the gunman.

"I was thinking that maybe we should try and go down the slopes here. It should be easy…" Vincent drew the Death Penalty and readied the weapon. "Do you…"

"Yes, I sense it." Sesshomaru interrupted him as he cracked the joints in his fingers. The clouds above them had turned dark and fresh snow fell at an amazing rate. The snow carried Sephiroth' scent, he was responsible for this.

Everyone was running for their houses as Sesshomaru and Vincent stood waiting. The air became energized around them. The shadows materialized around them into shades of hooded figures with guns and other weapons.

"These look like the things I fought in the forest." Vincent trained the Cerberus on the shades. Sesshomaru pounced into the circle of the shades and formed a whip, which glowed bright red in his hand. He raised the whip above his head and swung it down in a circular motion, making contact with each of figures. Vincent fell to the ground to dodge the whip, firing as he made his decent. The three barrels of the Cerberus flashed as the hammer made contact with the high-caliber round's primer. The thundering of gunfire and the cracks of a whip were drowned out as a deafening roar which seemed to be made by the clouds themselves. Sesshomaru and Vincent paused for a second to look up to try and find the source of the sound. From the clouds a giant red figure appeared.

"Bahamut Sin! Sesshomaru, look out." Vincent screamed pointing at the dragon. Vincent leaped into the air and landed on Bahamut Sin's head. He trained the Cerberus on Bahamut Sin's eyes. He fired three shots into the summoned beasts left eye.

The beast shook it's head trying, desperately, to throw Vincent from his head and avoid further injury. Vincent was thrown from the freshly summoned dragon and landed face first into the snow. He quickly got up and shook the snow from his jet black hair. He ejected the clip from the Cerberus and loaded in a fresh magazine of twelve bullets. He holstered the weapon and drew the Death Penalty from under his cloak. He switched the safety off and pulled the trigger, peppering the soaring dragon with .45 caliber rounds.

"I could use a hand over here!" Vincent screamed to Sesshomaru, who was finishing off the last of the shades as Vincent called for aid.

Sesshomaru ran over to Vincent and drew the Tokijin. They looked up followed the dragon's movements and noticed something strange. It was flying backwards away from them.

_This can't be good. _Vincent thought to himself as he loaded another clip into the Death

Penalty.

Bahamut Sin continued flying back until it was high enough to start the attack. A large ball of energy was concentrated at his mouth. The ball of blue energy was enormous. If he was going to fire that at the city there would be nothing left.

Sesshomaru looked at Vincent and they both leaped into the air. Vincent firing his assault rifle and Sesshomaru preparing to slash right through the beast. Sesshomaru looked at Vincent and nodded. Vincent grabbed Sesshomaru's arm and threw the demon at the creature. Sesshomaru flew towards the monster, his sword ready. The ball of energy gathering in Bahamut Sin's mouth grew to an enormous size.

Sesshomaru pulled the Tensaiga from his sheath and crossed the two blades in front of him as he flew threw the ball of energy. He cringed at the heat of the blast. His clothing began to set fire. He spent few anguishing moments in the ball. He was out, he took both swords and swung them in unison slicing at the neck of the beast. He dug the two blades into Bahamut Sin's neck and jumped used the swords to pull himself onto the beast back. Sesshomaru sheathed the Tensaiga and grabbed hold of one of the creatures horns. He raised the Tokijin above his head and dug it into the creatures head. Bahamut screamed and shot the ball of Giga-Flare forming in it's mouth at the city.

"What in the world is going on out there?" Aeris jumped out of the bed. "Where the hell am I? Where are my clothes?" She walked around for a second before stumbling on something hard, her boots. They were sitting on the floor, her clothes were placed on a counter top nearby. She quickly changed and headed outside. She slammed the door behind her and ran a few steps before running back and grabbing her staff. She reached the door to the inn and ran outside. She saw Vincent kneeling on the ground, Grizzly Big Boar in hand, sniping a large object in the sky.

Aeris covered her ears as the heavy caliber rifle thundered. She walked closer to Vincent and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Where's Sesshomaru? What's going on?" She screamed over some strange roars, probably caused by the glowing blue object in the sky.

"He's up there, fighting Bahamut Sin." Vincent returned to his rifle and fired a round at the dragon's heart. He reloaded the gun and looked at the blue object in the sky which seemed to be coming closer to them. "Shit."

"What is that thing?" Aeris screamed, gripping her staff in both hands now.

"Giga-Flare! It's headed right for us." Vincent stood still for a moment and yelled for everyone to evacuate. He grabbed Aeris by the arm and tried to pull her out of the blast range. She didn't move. "Come on, we have to leave."

"No! Sesshomaru is still fighting. Besides, I've been nothing but a burden so far, it's my turn to help out. Go if you want to. But I'm gonna fight along side Sesshomaru." Aeris spun her staff over her head and a yellow light streamed from both ends. The light grew in both size and intensity until the entire village was protected by a barrier.

_A reflect spell._ Vincent starred in amazement at the gargantuan shield created by Aeris.

Blood sprayed from Sesshomaru's sides as Bahamut Sin grabbed him in his mouth and bit down. Sesshomaru screamed as the creature shook the demon from side to side. The Tokijin and Tensaiga slipped free from Sesshomaru's side. As he reached for the blades, Sesshomaru caught site of the blast heading straight for the village. He closed his eyes and thought about Aeris and Vincent and how Sephiroth would become stronger from their deaths. His eyes turned crimson and his fangs grew twice their size. Sesshomaru, still in Bahamut Sin's jaws, was transforming. Bahamut bit down harder in a desperate attempt to kill the transforming Sesshomaru, but it was in vain. Sesshomaru broke free, and with his unleashed powers easily overtook Bahamut Sin. He gnarled at the Dragon's throat, unaware of the threat approaching.

Aeris held strong, the Giga-Flare heading straight for her.

_I hope it's strong enough._

The blast hit her spell, she grunted as she tried desperately to keep the barrier up. Finally the Flare stopped moving and headed in the other direction, straightBahamut Sin. Aeris looked up as her shield dissolved, she saw a big white dog fighting with Bahamut Sin. She screamed when she realized what was going to happen. The Giga-Flare impacted on Sesshomaru and Bahamut Sin in a brilliant display of blue light and fire. Everyone cheered as Bahamut Sin disappeared. Aeris, however, dropped to her knees, tears flowing from her eyes.

_What did I do? I killed him! I killed Sesshomaru_. She thought to herself. It was all her fault, if she had just given him a few more seconds. If she hadn't cast Reflect and just an ordinary barrier, he would still be alive. If didn't try to be a hero, then her love would be okay, but he wasn't.

Vincent searched for days looking for any kind of sign that Sesshomaru was still alive. On the fifth day he found something. The Tokijin, the Tensaiga, and a strange locket.

Aeris had been crying for the past five day now, she tried to hide it but he could tell. Everyday he came back from looking she would be drying her bloodshot eyes. Vincent neglected to tell her about the weapons and armor. He walked into the room and hid the weapons and armor in his cloak so that Aeris couldn't see them. He walked into his bedroom and hid the blades under his bed As he pulled the sheets back down he looked at the blades once more and realized just how Aeris must be feeling. He patted the weapons and felt a strange energy jolt from the Katana, Tensaiga. A strange aura emanated from the blade, it must be responding to Sesshomaru's death. He pulled out the ring that Lucrecia had given him and thought about what happened to him after Lucrecia betrayed him and left him for dead.

He tucked the ring back inside his shirt and lowered the sheets so the blades were hidden from Aeris. He walked out into the living room and sat down next to Aeris. She collapsed in his arms and cried her heart out. Vincent searched for the right words and found none. He tried to remember what his mother might have said in a similar situation, the death of a loved one.

"Aeris, listen, maybe he's still alive out there. Sesshomaru's real resourceful, maybe he wasn't hurt at all," Aeris didn't seem to be feeling any better. "It's okay, cry all you want. Listen to me though, it's okay to be sad don't be ashamed. Remember when we went to that waterfall," Aeris shook her head in between sobs and listened. "Well there I met someone, who I happened to love very much. She had told me never to come back to her again. She was very angry with me too. Do you know what I did when I ran off?"

"No, What?" Aeris wiped a few tears from her face and looked at the gunner.

"I cried. I never thought I'd see the day when I could be so sad. it's okay to be sad. You don't have to be ashamed. Just let it all out, but don't bottle it all up, let it out."

Aeris grabbed a tissue and blew her nose. She had accumulated a rather large pile on the floor. A ring came at the door and Vincent patted Aeris on the back and went to answer it. A elderly couple was standing there. They seemed rather sad, they asked to see Aeris. They walked over to her and sat down next to her. They talked to Aeris for a while and helped her through what was going on in her life right now. Vincent watched as Aeris stopped crying and showed the couple a faint smile. He was happy to see that people still cared.

Don't worry everyone. The story ain't over yet. It's up to Vincent and Aeris now. But what is this feeling that Vincent can't shake? Why is the Tensaiga acting like this around him? These questions and more will be answered later on. Don't worry.


	12. Chapter 12

Tainted Souls

Chapter XII

"I Must Continue!"

"He was a great guy, huh? You really loved him, I'm guessing." Vincent watched as Aeris placed some flowers on a memorial made for the fallen Sesshomaru. The town's people were forever in his debt.

"Yeah, I did," Aeris dried her eyes and looked down at the memorial. She was filled with sadness when she saw the words _Sesshomaru, He will always be missed. _Aeris thought about when she first met Sesshomaru, the time he saved her from those men from Shinra, when he fought that fake Sephiroth, and when he kissed her tenderly for the first of many times in that forest. He was truly a great person, or demon, it didn't matter what he was. To Aeris he was simply Sesshomaru.

"So, the demon was dispatched by the hands of that Cetra. Interesting. Mother, I told you not to worry. He's dead, I can sense him in the life stream." Sephiroth walked back inside the temple. As he reached the door he looked towards the south and smiled. He had finally killed Sesshomaru.

Aeris walked slower and slower by the second. She could help but think that their was something she was meant to do. Called for Vincent to wait up an ran toward him. Vincent had been acting pretty strange lately. He was troubled, confused. He sometimes reverted back to his old self and talked about redemption and suffering. Maybe it was Sesshomaru dying or something else, but Aeris was worried. He continuously clutched at his hip. She thought that he was grabbing his guns until she realized his gun was always drawn when he did this. It was weird.

"Hey, Aeris, you okay?"

"I guess," the two sat down on a nearby rock and stared at the sky for a while. Vincent was holding his side as he was sitting, every once in a while he would wince or grunt. "Hey, so did you ever find anything of his."

"Uh, no, nothing." Vincent squeezed his cloak harder now and pulled it over his body. "It was probably all lost."

"Hey thanks for putting up with me while I was adjusting. It really meant a lot." Aeris looked at Vincent and stared into his burning red eyes. They were extremely tired and blood shot. What was happening to him. "What's going on with you lately, you look awful. Why are you always grabbing your side, you're not hurt are you?"

"Uhh, yeah that's it, I'm hurt. I got shot back at the village." He said loosening his grip on the cloak.

"Here, let me take a look." she pulled on the cloak trying to find the wound. Vincent tugged on the cloth and trued desperately to keep covered.

"No, really, I'm fine, just leave me alone." he protested.

_Sesshomaru's blades must have some effect on me because of my augmentations._ Vincent reached into his cloak and moved the blades a little farther away from his heart.

"Just let me help you, god your stubborn." she finally removed the cloak and gasped as she found the Tokijin and Tensaiga tuck into Vincent's belt.

"You said you didn't find anything. You fucking liar." Aeris grabbed the blades and ran off crying. Vincent tried to stop her but let her go. She needed to be alone.

"Bastard…bastard…bastard, Why didn't he tell me?" Aeris managed the words in between sobs. What a strange look you get when you combine anger and sadness. Aeris broke down, she held the blades close to her heart and cried uncontrollably. "WHY!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Her voice echoed for miles. It was only did her more damage that she didn't have something to remember him by, and the swords were the best thing to remember her Sesshomaru with. She could finally be at peace, she knew he was dead, and not just wandering around, suffering, looking for them.

"Aeris, I'm sorry, I thought I was doing you some good." Vincent appeared behind the flower girl.

"Get lost, freak." she screamed as Vincent tried to place a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I'm just a little upset," Aeris looked at Vincent and smiled. "Sesshomaru would have wanted us to keep going. So that's what we gotta do."

"This probably isn't the best time but, I found something else with the blades. A locket." upon hearing this Aeris' eyes grew large. She jumped up and snatched the locket from Vincent's hand.

"He promised never to take it off. He promised me…he promised. He wouldn't just throw it away! Would he?" Aeris held the locket tight in her hands. He cried as she thought of what finding the locket meant.

"Finally the time has come. I shall summon Meteor and cleanse the planet. The promised land awaits us, Mother." Sesshomaru reached inside his coat and pulled out a small black sphere about the size of a golf ball. He placed the Black Materia on his arm and it disappeared into his flesh. A black light shown from where the Materia was implanted as he channeled the Materia's power. Sephiroth rose his hand in the air and pointed out into space. "I call upon you, Meteor. Come forth and cleanse this planet of it's filth, show me the promised land."

The air around Sephiroth became energized, the sky became dark with clouds as Sephiroth summed forth the ultimate black magic.

The howls of Snow Wolves filled the winter air. Vincent looked in the direction of the howls almost as if he understood the calls.

"What's up?" Aeris asked. She now wore the Tensaiga under her belt.

"A lament for Sesshomaru. The wolves are sad," Vincent was unsure what this meant, but it was either extremely good or could mean the end of the world. "The animals are acting strangely. Something's amidst."

"Well what ever it is, we can stop it, right? I mean, Sesshomaru's bound to be watching over us and keeping us safe. Besides if he wasn't how could I hold the Tensaiga." she looked at the blade, patting the hilt. She smiled as she stared at the blade.

"Yeah, your right." Vincent started walking faster and overtook Aeris.

"Hey, wait up!" Aeris trudged through the snow trying to keep up with the now levitating Vincent.

"We have to hurry. The animals are gathering for some reason, I want to know why." Vincent leapt to the top of a hill where the animals were congregating. "What's going on?"

A red haired dog-like creature with a flaming tale walked up to Vincent.

"The dark skies over the temple signify the end. It seems the one known as Sephiroth has finally summoned Meteor." the dog spoke perfect English, Vincent didn't seem amazed. Aeris reached the top of the hill, panting for breath. She looked at the dog talking to Vincent and stared in confusion.

"What's going on?" she asked the dog, she felt rather silly talking to the creature.

"The Meteor has been summoned, Aeris." when the dog finished speaking he stared at Aeris, who's mouth was wide open in amazement.

"How do you know my name?" she asked the dog.

"I was held in the Shinra headquarters for experimentation. I escaped and came here. I heard a lot about you, Sesshomaru, and even Vincent a few times. He's actually quite angry that you awoke Vincent. Ph, I'm sorry, my name is Nanaki, but everyone calls me Red XIII." Nanaki did what looked like a bow after his introduction. "I'll help you in anyway to stop Meteor, take a look." he thrust his head in the direction of the temple.

There was what looked like a large spiral of dark energy and cloud revolving around the temple skies. A black beam shot into the air and the skies cleared.

"We better hurry." Aeris said running if with her new found companion.

"It's complete." Sephiroth looked on in amazement as Meteor appeared in the sky, it slowly made it's approach to the planet. "only a few days left until we see the planet cleansed. Mother, this is it."

Sephiroth turned around and faced what had been controlling him all along. Jenova, he smiled as he looked upon his mother.

Red XIII easily over took both Aeris and Vincent, his four feet seemed to hit the snow and not even leave any indentations. Aeris slowed to a stop as she tried to catch her breath. She collapsed into the freezing snow.

"Wait." Red XIII screamed at Vincent.

"She's exhausted. She needs some rest, we all do." Vincent said sitting on a small stump. That was sticking out of the snow. "What are you looking at?" He asked Red XIII, who was squinting at something in the distance.

"It looks like a shed. Let's check it out."

What they thought was a shed was actually a rather nice sized cottage. They laid Aeris on a bed near the fire place. Vincent placed a few logs next to Red XIII's tail and they almost immediately lit on fire. The cottage was filled with a warm glow and the trio was glad they had found this place.

They managed to sleep for a while, taking shifts and keeping watch. As Aeris watched over the cottage she noticed a strange noise coming from the room next to them. She grabbed the Tensaiga and her staff and walked into the room slowly. She held the staff in both hands firmly, ready for an attack.

She surveyed the area and found nothing. She was about to turn back when the door flew shut. Nothing was in the cottage besides them, they checked.

"Okay, Vincent, stop playing jokes." she screamed. No one replied. She looked around the room and felt an icy chill run up her spine. The hairs on the back of her neck, stood on ends. An icy cold hand touched her shoulder.

_Sesshomaru_! She thought, she turned around and instead of her night in shining armor standing there, it was the exact opposite, Sephiroth.

Sephiroth stood there, holding Aeris by the neck, sword in hand. He brought the blade back and thrust it forward. A deafening report filled the room as the deadly blow was diverted by one of Vincent's .454 Casull rounds. Sephiroth turned and faced the shooter and walked slowly towards his target. Vincent fired his other five shots at his approaching target. He reloaded when his six shots were spent. This was when Sephiroth made his move. He dashed forward and planted the blade into Vincent's shoulder. The gun fell from the shooter's hand as blood flowed from the wound and flowed onto the blade

Red XIII pounced at Sephiroth and bite at the man's neck. Sephiroth grabbed the dog by the nape of his neck and pulled him off, raising the creature so that they were eye-to-eye, he said "Bad dog."

Red XIII cast Ultima at close range, destroying half the room. When the smoke cleared Red XIII, Vincent, and Aeris lay on the ground. Sephiroth was leaning on his sword. He walked over to Aeris and raised the sword over his head. He brought the blade own at an amazing speed. The blade came down and the weapon thrust through Aeris's chest. Aeris didn't scream as the blade was pulled from her body. Sephiroth laughed at the girl's fate.

Didn't see that coming! Will have more soon don't worry -KKO-


	13. Chapter 13

Tainted Souls

Chapter XIII

Reunion Of The Fallen

Sephiroth stood there, holding Aeris by the neck, sword in hand. He brought the blade back and thrust it forward. A deafening report filled the room as the deadly blow was diverted by one of Vincent's .454 Casull rounds. Sephiroth turned and faced the shooter and walked slowly towards his target. Vincent fired his other five shots at his approaching target. He reloaded when his six shots were spent. This was when Sephiroth made his move. He dashed forward and planted the blade into Vincent's shoulder. The gun fell from the shooter's hand as blood flowed from the wound and flowed onto the blade.

Red XIII pounced at Sephiroth and bite at the man's neck. Sephiroth grabbed the dog by the nape of his neck and pulled him off, raising the creature so that they were eye-to-eye, "Bad dog." he said mocking Red XII.

Red XIII cast Ultima at close range, destroying half the room. When the smoke cleared Red XIII, Vincent, and Aeris lay on the ground. Sephiroth was leaning on his sword. He slowly rose to his feet and walked over to Aeris and raised the sword over his head. The blade came down and the weapon thrust through Aeris's chest. Aeris didn't scream as the blade was pulled from her body. Sephiroth laughed at the girl's fate.

His megalomaniacal laughter was put to an end as claws slashed across his back.

"You killed Aeris, Now I'll kill you a hundred times over you worm." a clawed hand was thrust forward, through Sephiroth's shoulder.

"Impossible." Sephiroth looked on at what could be considered a miracle. Sesshomaru was back.

The sound of parrying blades and the screams of warriors echoed throughout the mountains. Sesshomaru ran lunged over to Aeris' corpse and grabbed the Tensaiga flew from it's sheath and into it's master's hand.

Vincent summoned the strength to get up and grab his gun. He trained the iron sights on the dark form that seemed to be Sephiroth. The blood in his eyes blurred the image. There was another person fighting with Sephiroth, he couldn't tell who it was due to his damage eyes. He fired and the heavy Casull round tore threw the dark figures side, sending him spiraling to the floor. Vincent reached into his cloak and drew out the Tokijin, he felt a strange, dark, evil energy come over him, tempting him.

"Here!" he screamed tossing the blade towards the white figure, the blade landed perfectly on his right hand.

Sesshomaru charged Sephiroth, the two locked blades. The three weapons were locked, it seemed neither warrior was ready to let the other get the upper hand for an instant.

Sesshomaru weakened his push on the blades for a second and then shoved the blades forward, breaking the guard between the them. Sephiroth stumbled back for a second and got his footing back. He leapt out the hole in the wall made by Red XIII's Ultima and jumped into the air hovering ten feet above the ground.

"Bastard." Sesshomaru pounced at his opponent and swung both swords at the same time, there was no way he could block them both. "What!" Sephiroth had somehow not only blocked both of the blades but he had managed to disarm Sesshomaru in the process.

Sephiroth raised his sword over his massive sword over his head and, single handedly, brought the blade down on his enemy. Sesshomaru clapped his hands around the blade and twisted the blade in it's owner's hands. He finally smacked the weapon out of Sephiroth's hands and sent it, spinning, into the snow.

"We'll finish this later." the incarnation of Sephiroth leapt into the air and vanished.

There was a white light, and Vincent saw a sword being swung in front of his eyes. Vincent collapse to the ground, unconscious. Red XIII rose from the hole in the ground where he landed and stared at Sesshomaru, he had never seen anything so divine in his life. The beautiful god of death looked down at the dog and swung his sword in front of him, healing his wounds. The two stared at each other for a moment. Red XIII's nose twitched as he sniffed the air around Sesshomaru, he bowed his head to the dog demon and declared his loyalty.

Spotting Aeris, Sesshomaru dropped the Tokijin and ran over to her side. He knelt down and placed a hand on her deathly white face. She was still bleeding…badly. He looked at the fallen flower girl and picked up her body. He lowered his head so that their foreheads were making contact. Her beautiful, always cheerful face, was filled with pain. Sesshomaru was shaking in anger at the thought of what that bastard, Sephiroth, had done to her.

"You were the only one I ever loved, and that bastard took you away from me. I'll make sure he suffers a million deaths. Each of them worse them the one before. I loved you more then anything else, I'm sorry I couldn't save you." a bloody hand reached up and touched Sesshomaru's face. It moved from his cheek to his chin and rested on his hand.

"Thank…you. I…love you…so much. I…knew…you weren't gone." Aeris looked up, Sesshomaru was in shock. He grabbed the Tensaiga and placed it in between them and closed his eyes. Aeris stared at the blade, when, from the corner of her eye, she spotted several small, impish, spirits staring at her. They moved closer to her and surrounded her, examining the wound in her stomach for a moment. Sesshomaru swung his sword cutting the three imp ghosts in half, they vanished in a puff of smoke.

Aeris looked down at the wound in her stomach. It didn't hurt anymore. In fact the wound wasn't even there. She stared at Sesshomaru, a twinkle in her eyes, and finally lunged at him wrapping her arms around him. She didn't want to let him go, ever.

Vincent and Red XIII left the room when Sesshomaru had healed Aeris. Those two needed time to be alone. Vincent drew a gun cleaning kit from under his cloak and sat down at the nearest table. He began disassembling the Cerberus. He moved the cleaning instruments over the intricate parts of the three barreled .454 caliber firearm.

"I'm very happy for them." Red XIII finally broke the silence. He was curled up on the ground with his flaming tail near his chest to keep him warm.

"You should be. I loved someone once, it's a wonderful feeling. It can empower you, or it can destroy you. It's the most powerful emotions that any creature has. It can run our lives, guide us, show us the light, or corrupt us, mislead us, lead us to madness. Love hurts sometimes, a lot." it took Vincent a while to warm up to people. Not as long as Sesshomaru, but he didn't feel quite comfortable around new people. Red XIII was no exception. He didn't feel quote ready to open up to him.

"I wish I could know how you feel, I'm the last of my kind. Or so that's what I hear." Red XIII turned his head so it was looking away from Vincent. He knew he didn't trust him.

"It must be sad, but I understand your pain, for I am also the only one of my kind. There are no others like me, a victim of mad science." He looked own at his arm and moved the fingers, he listened for the faint sound of the gears moving.

"Well, at least we have our health…that is if it doesn't warm up in here." Red XIII joked. Vincent smiled a little. That was the first time Red XIII had actually had made Vincent smile. It felt kind of good.

Sesshomaru had Aeris in his arms. Aeris was crying from joy, she still didn't want to let him go. She wouldn't. the two of them stared longingly into each others eyes. Their faces slowly moved closer together until their lips touched. As far as Aeris was concerned this was the happiest day of her life.

Sesshomaru finally broke away. "I'll never leave your side."

"I'd like that." Aeris said looking up at him and stared into the enigma that were his piercing, yellow eyes.

They finally let go of each other and got up, Aeris wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru's left arm and walked with him into the next room, the whole time not taking her eyes of him. They walked into the main room where Vincent was smiling at something Red XIII had said. It was funny, he never really smiled much.

Aeris walked right past them and into the bathroom, she just prayed that it had at least running water. Then she could wash her clothes and get the blood of her. Sesshomaru walked in a moment later as Aeris was taking of her jacket. He reached over and placed a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and smiled at him. Her dress was partially unbuttoned, her white bra was exposed through the unbuttoned portion.

"Well, do you like what you see?" she said looking into his eyes with a flirtatious look in her eyes.

Sesshomaru just stared at her unsure of what to say.

"Where's Sesshomaru?" Red XIII asked anxious to leave the cabin.

"How should I know, he vanished when Aeris went to take a…" Vincent shut his mouth and returned to the work in front of him.

"What were you going to say?" Red XIII was sitting straight up now, scratching his ear

"Nothing, kid. Don't worry about it." that weird to Vincent. Even though Red XIII was over almost as old as he was, in his race, he was considered a teenager. That would explain a few things. He acted a little immature at times.

Sesshomaru and Aeris returned from the bathroom, they walked out into the room, smiling, the two looked as if they were about to laugh. Vincent was in shock, even Red XIII, who had been with them for such a brief time knew that Sesshomaru laughing was something that could very well be a sign of the apocalypse.

Aeris plopped down on the moth-eaten couch, bits of dust flew up into the air when she made contact, causing her to cough. Sesshomaru took his eyes away from her and looked over at the new companion, Red XIII. Red XIII's ears perked up and his tail stiffened. He got up and the two walked in circles examining each other. The dog demon and the dog exchanged glances for a moment, they sniffed the air trying to get a feel of the other person, until finally Sesshomaru knelt down and placed a hand on Red XIII's head. The several feather and ornaments on his head seemed to attract Sesshomaru's attention. He stared at each individual feather, clip, and tattoo, try to understand their meaning and purpose.

Sesshomaru walked over to the couch where Aeris was and sat down next to her. Red XIII trotted over and sat on the floor between the two, he rested his head on the couch arm to the couch and looked at Sesshomaru.

"There's been something that has been bothering me lately, may I ask you something?" Red XIII asked Sesshomaru, he couldn't take his eyes off of him.

"What is it?"

"What are you? What Vincent told me was that you were hit by a blast that have easily destroyed the entire island, how did you walk away from that alive?" Red XIII seemed amazed with Sesshomaru.

"I am Sesshomaru, I am a dog demon as you should already know; and for the second question, I was stronger , that's all you need to know." Sesshomaru said patting Red XIII on the head. "We'd better get moving."

Sessho…what a bad-ass huh! Well anyway I got a nice surprise coming up in the next issue, I'll be throwing a new character in the mix, I'll give you a hint, she's the sister of the brother! Oh, if you figure it out please don't tell anyone.


	14. Chapter 14

Tainted Souls

Chapter XIV

The Al-Bhed

Once again, I don't own Inuyasha or Final Fantasy, non-profit endeavor, yadda yadda, legal garbage. Insert witty banter. I hate these things : 3. Well anyway it's that time of the year again, time to put that one-winged angel on the tree, LOL. Happy Holidays everyone!

"Where the heck are they?" the blond haired Al-Bhed girl had gotten separated from her companions when they were flying over the ruins know as Agit. They had went to investigate a strange black cloud that had suddenly appeared over the forgotten ruins. When they got close to the cloud a strange bolt of blue lightning struck their airship. After the bolt hit them it turned back at them, hitting them again. The bolt blew a hole straight through the engine room, sending the ship spiraling to the ground, Rikku, who was on the ship's deck was thrown into the snow below after the first blast.

Rikku halted and looked around for anything she could burn. She managed to gather a fallen tree, she pulled out her Garment Grid and transformed into her black mage robes. When the transformation was complete she rose her staff over her head and sent a ball of fire straight at the wood. The fire ball impacted on the wood and blew it to bits.

"Nice going, Rikku! You really screwed up royally this time." She plopped down on a nearby rock, she didn't bother to change back into her thief outfit, the white mage robes were actually a lot warmer.

_What's gonna happen to me now? Am I just gonna freeze to death._ There was the sound of something growling behind her, she felt hot, humid air against her back, she slowly turned around to see a giant dinosaur starring back at her. It's huge mouth wide open revealing what seemed to be hundreds of glistening razor sharp teeth.

"Great! What the hell are one of these things doing in the cold anyway!" Rikku grabbed her staff and instinctively shoved it in the beasts mouth. The dinosaur struggled for a minute until finally it cracked the staff in half with it's massive jaws. The large raptor like dinosaur was running after Rikku, she fumbled in the pouch at her side for anything she could use as a weapon. Her hand brushed against something round and bumpy. She recognized what it was immediately and pulled it from her bag. She grabbed the pin of the grenade and pulled it. She threw the grenade at the monster, it made contact and detonated blowing the creature to bloody chunks.

Rikku collapsed into the snow, breathing heavily.

"Teaches you to mess with the great Rikku, huh!" just as Rikku was getting relaxed she heard another series of growls. She looked up and noticed a herd of the giant raptors surrounding her. She panicked. One of them charged, mouth wide open.

Their was the sound of a gun shot and the approaching creature fell to the ground dead, half of it's head missing.

"Yunie!" Rikku screamed, expecting to see her cousin somewhere waiting to rescue her. Instead what she saw was a red object flying above her, the red object shot towards the ground. It flew towards Rikku and wrapped itself around her, bullets flew from the inside of the cloak, hitting the dinosaurs squarely between the eyes each time.

_What the hell!_

She passed out.

"Vincent's back." Red XIII said leaping up excited. Vincent had went out after a recent snow storm had cleared to try and find some food. The storm was sure to push some of the larger creatures out of their hiding spots.

Vincent pushed his way through the opening passage way to the cave they sought shelter in after the storm. He dropped two large dinosaurs near the fire. He was carrying something wrapped in his cloak over his right shoulder. He carefully lowered the bundle and lay it flat on the ground. Red XIII sniffed the bundle curiously and prodded it with his nose. Vincent's removed the cloak and revealed the freezing girl. She was young, maybe seventeen years old. She had green eyes with swirls in them and braided blond hair. She was dressed in a brown skirt, a yellow thong stuck out from the skirt, what looked like a yellow bikini top, and a long yellow and orange scarf.

Sesshomaru took the girl over to the fire and set her nearby to warm up. Vincent began cleaning and preparing the dinosaurs he had slain, in a few minutes both of them were gutted, cleaned, and cooking. Red XIII sat close to the fire taking in the beautiful aroma of the cooking meat. Sesshomaru sat near the girl by the fire, there was something strange about her. He couldn't put his finger on it. Aeris was messing with something in a corner, every once in a while there was a faint light and the sound of glass hitting metal. Vincent was in the corner cleaning his weapon after the fight with the dinosaurs.

There was darkness, the image of a ghost, a soldier, a strange man with long black hair dressed in red, his hand was shining with a gold light, and a dark cloud haunted her. Rikku was running through a dark maze. She knew it was important to get into the light, she felt as if something was following her. There was a flash and everything went white. She saw a giant white dog staring at her. It's red eyes hypnotized her. There was another flash and she was back in the darkness. She saw Yuna, she was trying to tell her something. Rikku tried to call back at her, but she couldn't, her voice was gone. She woke up in a puddle of sweat.

"Yuna!" the blond haired girl shot up, she lunged at Sesshomaru, tackling him. pounded on his chest. "Where's Yuna? Where is everyone?"

"Calm down." Sesshomaru demanded. Instantly Rikku jumped off of him and whipped the tears from her eyes.

Rikku blushed when she realized who she was looking at. She stared at Sesshomaru, her mouth dropped. Her green eyes surveying the angel of death in front of her.

"Are you okay?" Aeris sat down next to the girl and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine," the girl looked down, still blushing. "I'm Rikku who are you guys?"

"I'm Aeris, that guy you tackled was Sesshomaru, the dog sniffing you right now is Red XIII, and that's Vincent."

"You saved me didn't you?" Rikku said looking at Vincent's cloak. "It was that weird cape thing wasn't it."

"Yes." Vincent flung his cloak back.

"Thank you! That was so cool!" she jumped into the air, clapping her hands together.

"You might want to get dressed in something a little warmer." Vincent looked at Rikku's clothing, she should be dead from the cold.

"Here, try this on," Aeris reached into her bag and pulled out one of the cloaks they had used to escape the crowds after the fighting tournament. "It's not much, but we'll get you something better when we get to a town."

Thanking Aeris, Rikku threw to cloak around her body, she felt a great degree warmer.

"The food's burning." Red XIII yelled as one of the pieces caught on fire.

"Shit!" Vincent ran to the large fire where the food was cooking and took the meat away from the fire. "Nothing's burned." he said handing the food to everyone.

Rikku took a huge bite out of the food. It had been days since she last ate. The delicious, red meat was dripped with juice as Rikku bit down into it once more. After they stuffed themselves, there was still a lot of food left, the group rolled out sleeping bags and turned in for the night. Aeris slept by Sesshomaru's side, as usual, and Red XIII was curled up next to Rikku, one of her arms stretching over his body.

Vincent, however, lay wide awake. He sat there near the fire, listening to the calls of the wolves. Something big was going on

Red XIII awoke in the morning to find everyone still asleep. He carefully slid out from under Rikku's arm, trying not to wake her. When he was free she rolled over and mumbled about something. Vincent was already helping himself to the last of the dinosaur, he handed Red XIII a piece of it.

"It's not bad cold, it'd be better with some salt though." Vincent said returning to his meal.

The two of them sat there eating their breakfast discussing various topics, Vincent seemed to open up to Red XIII, maybe he trusted him because they were both held captive and experimented on by Hojo and the Shinra.

Red XIII felt a little different, he looked around at his companions. Sesshomaru, pretending to be asleep so he wouldn't wake up Aeris who was fast asleep, resting her head on his chest. Vincent, a fellow lab-rat of the Shinra, maybe the only person who understood what he went through. Aeris, probably the sweetest and most pure thing that he had ever met; and finally Rikku, she seemed nice enough but Red XII got the feeling that she was hurting inside. Something bad happened to her and he wanted to help.

After he finished gnarling on the bone in front of him, Red XIII rolled over on his stomach and scratched his back on the hard, rocky floor of the cave. His eyes rested on Rikku, she was sweating, despite the freezing temperature of the cave. She tossed and turned in her sleep, mumbling something about thunder. She shit up, sweat dripping from her brow. She looked over at Red XIII and Vincent. They returned the stare with a questioned look. Rikku blushed and frowned, she looked over at Sesshomaru and Aeris.

They were still asleep, Rikku couldn't bare to have those two see her like this. She Got up an dusted herself off. She walked over to Red XIII and Vincent. She plopped down on the ground next to Vincent and looked down at the floor.

"Hey, umm, is there any food left?" she was embarrassed to ask.

"Yes, it's over there." Vincent pointed to a small cooler.

Rikku walked over and grabbed herself some breakfast. She grabbed a long metal cooking fork and pushed it through the meat. She held the chilled food in the fire for a minute, turning it constantly before removing it from the flames and began eating.

Aeris rolled over in her sleep, her head fell from Sesshomaru's shoulder and hit the floor with a thud. Instantly she shot up, holding the spot that had hit the ground.

"OW, that hurt!" Aeris looked over to see if she had awoken Sesshomaru or anyone else. Vincent was staring into the fire curiously, Rikku was already eating, and Red XIII had started on what looked like a second bone. She breathed a sigh of relief and looked back at Sesshomaru, he was wide awake, His yellow eyes locked on her.

"Are you alright?" he asked her sincerely.

"Oh, don't you worry about me, I'm fine. Just little bump. It doesn't even hurt anymore." she blushed. _ Did I wake him up? He is a really light sleeper. _

"Good morning, Sesshomaru!" Rikku waved at him smiling. She giggled and waved hello to Aeris as well. Aeris grabbed some food and walked over to the fire. She sat down next to Rikku who was still eating. Rikku whispered something into Aeris' ear and the two of them giggled and looked at Red XIII, who was now lying on his back waving his paws in the air.

_Why do they insist on giggling like that?_

Sesshomaru had become rather upset with this habit. It made him feel uncomfortable, like they were laughing at him. He knew that this wasn't true but he couldn't shake the feeling. They two females looked over at him and smiled, Aeris whispered into Rikku's ear this time, Rikku's eye's widened and then they both giggled again.

Sesshomaru walked over to Red XIII, who had stopped playing on the ground and was sitting next to the fire, and sat down next to him. He placed his hand on Red XIII's head and patted him softly between the ears. The two had become quick friends, Sesshomaru trusted him more then his servant Jaken. Red XIII was much more useful, he wasn't a coward, he was an extraordinary fighter, and was incredibly knowledgeable in both magic and about the world. However, the thing that Sesshomaru trust him so much was the fact that he was a dog. The two of them basically knew what the other was thinking at the same time.

"Okay, we're ready to go." Vincent said suddenly. He had packed everything and cleaned up there messes, save for the fire. It was like they weren't even there in the first place.

"But Sesshomaru hasn't had anything to eat yet." Rikku said protesting.

"I'll be fine. We should leave." He said getting up from the ground. He grabbed his swords and slid them under his belt.

"That's okay Sesshomaru, you can have mine. They say it's practically the same thing if you eat the same spot the other person did!" Rikku said in a very flirtatious voice.

"No, he won't! Sesshomaru will not be kissing you germs." Aeris was infuriated.

"Don't be angry, Aeris. After all we all know that I'm the cuter one here." Rikku said as she played with one of her braids.

"Oh really…" Sesshomaru cut Aeris off before she could start.

"I will not have any conflict inside this group. Is that understood?" Everyone nodded in agreement. "Now, make peace. I will not tolerate such childish bickering."

"I'm sorry Aeris." Rikku said blushing.

"No, I'm sorry Rikku. You are the cutest. However, I'm the most beautiful."

Rikku giggled at this comment and the group left the cave. With a quick blast of fire from Red XIII's mouth, the ice wall that he had created earlier to protect them from the storm melted away and left only a puddle behind. They walked out into the sunlight and winced as their eyes adjusted to the light.

Sesshomaru looked North to the Agit. He stared back at the two girls who were giggling and arguing over small unimportant subjects. This was going to be a long trip.


	15. Chapter 15

Tainted Souls

Chapter XV

Aeris' Desires

Once again, don't own Inuyasha or Final Fantasy. I know the addition of Rikku to the story is ticking of a bunch of fanboys and fangirls but give it a rest. Also, I know I've been dragging the story lately but I want to really show the characters develop and it's really fun to work with these characters. Kage Onizuka, outtie! 

WARNING: ADULT CONTENT (As if smashing a guys head into a cliff after cutting him in half and ripping his arm isn't adult content enough :3 here's some more!)

"Come on, hurry up Red!" Rikku shouted.

"It'll be done faster if you stop talking to me." Red XIII sat near the frozen lake and thawed it using a Firaga spell. Rikku and Aeris asked so nicely he couldn't help but do it. Plus they were better at the puppy face then he was. With one final blast the lake was hot enough to be considered a hot spring. "Finished yet?" Rikku yelled once more.

"Yes, you can take a bath now." Red XIII walked away from the two girls as they headed for the springs.

"No peeking, do you hear me?" Rikku called back. "I know it's _hard_ to resist seeing two young girls this good looking taking a bath together…but you'll have to find a way." Aeris laughed at this comment and removed her towel as she slid down into the hot waters of Red XIII's spring.

Vincent and Sesshomaru stayed watch over the camp. Red XIII had gone with Rikku and Aeris to make a hot spring so they could all take a bath.

"I'm back and regretting it." Red XIII said digging a hole for himself in the snow.

"Why is that?" Vincent asked inquisitively.

"Is it because of the girls?" Sesshomaru asked opening one eye to look at Red XIII.

"Almost, I don't regret leaving, I regret making the spring for them in the first place."

Vincent and Sesshomaru nodded in agreement.

Sesshomaru and Red XIII's ears perked up at the sound of a scream coming from Red XIII's springs. The two of them shot up and ran towards the source if the scream. Vincent stayed behind knowing better.

Red XIII and Sesshomaru hid behind a tree trying to see what was going on and who had screamed.

"Ouch, it hit me in my most private of places!" Rikku screamed.

"Oh, really, let me see?" Aeris said with concern.

"AHHH, hey… don't touch me their, I'm sensitive their. Hey, watch the fingers." they heard Rikku scream.

"But your skin is so soft " Aeris replied in a strange voice. Their was the sounds of moaning and panting followed by splashes.

Red XIII and Sesshomaru stared at each other.

"What are they doing over there!" they muttered to each other in unison.

The two of them poked their head out from behind the tree trying to see what was going on.

"We need to get closer, they're acting strangely. They could be in trouble." Red XIII said rather unsure of what to do. Sesshomaru nodded, he rested his hand on the hilt of the Tokijin and they snuck around to a rock that was easily big enough to hide both of them.

They poked their heads out from behind the rock to see Aeris and Rikku staring back at them smiling deviously.

"Thought we'd give you a little show since you decided to peek on us." Aeris said covering her exposed breasts with her right arm.

Sesshomaru and Red XIII stood there for a moment, dumbstruck, not knowing what to say.

"Hey, you know what'd be fun? If you two joined us, the water's still really hot. You did a good job here Red." Rikku smiled.

"Come on in, the water's great. Here, we'll even turn around while you get undressed." Aeris turned around and motioned for Rikku to do the same.

Red XIII slowly walked into the water, Sesshomaru, after much debate, disrobed and followed after him.

"There, was that so hard." Aeris said blushing.

Red XIII dog paddled out to the deepest part of the springs and dived down to see how deep it goes. Sesshomaru stood there wondering about what to do next, this was all new to him. He didn't understand women at all. It's strange, a few weeks ago that the very thought of even being near any mortal except Rin would anger him, and here he was a few weeks later, sharing a bath with two naked mortal women.

Red XIII resurfaced, gasping for air.

"I think I'll leave you two alone for a while." Rikku said blushing and giggling. She swam over to Red XIII and splashed him with water when she got close enough.

"Aeris?"

"Yes, Sesshomaru." Aeris moved closer to him.

"I want you to know that I'll always here to protect you, I won't let the dreams I had come true. I already came close to losing you once before, I can't let it happen again."

"You had more dreams, what happens?" She looked over at Sesshomaru, his face was grave as he described the scenes in his nightmares.

"Every time it's the same, your in an old temple, I walk up to you and I raise the Tokijin, I try to kill you, Vincent and Red XIII stop me." Sesshomaru paused for a moment and looked into Aeris' eyes, Aeris stared back in fear, wondering about what Sesshomaru witnessed in his dreams. Could they be premonitions? Possibilities of things to come? "When I regain control over my body you look up at me and then…then Sephiroth falls from the roof of the temple and…"

"And what!" Aeris was engrossed in Sesshomaru's tale.

"Then he kills you. I try to stop him but I can't move or talk, I can just watch. Watch in fear, I have never know fear until now."

"Sesshomaru…"

"Don't worry I won't let anything happen to you, I promise." Sesshomaru reached over and kissed Aeris on the forehead. "I promise!"

"Hey, Sesshomaru?" Aeris asked, she looked down and away from Sesshomaru to try and make him feel more comfortable.

"Yes, Aeris, what is it?" he looked over at her, seeing her naked body, he turned away.

"Do you feel uncomfortable doing this, sitting here with me I mean? I don't want to make you do anything that you don't want to do." she asked rather concerned.

"No, It's unusual it all. I vowed never to get this close to any mortal, and here I am sitting in a hot spring with you."

"Is it a good strange though?" she leaned in closer to Sesshomaru, staring into his eyes.

"Yes, it is." he leaned in towards her and placed a hand on her face.

Their eyes locked as they continued to move closer towards each other. Their lips made contact. Aeris' tongue forced it's way into Sesshomaru's mouth. She threw her arms around his neck and lifted herself onto him. She dug her nails into his back as he started to kiss her neck. Aeris moaned in excitement. She was so happy she wanted this moment to never end. Sesshomaru's ran his right hand up and down Aeris' side, until it rested on her chest. He messaged her breasts as he continued to kiss her neck.

"Ouch!" Aeris cried.

"Are you okay?" Sesshomaru asked wondering if he had done anything wrong, he had lost control, he let his instincts run wild. This wasn't like him.

"One of your claws just pricked me is all."

"I'm sorry, do you want to stop?"

"No, it's okay. I've wanted this for so long. I've secretly wished for this moment in my heart of hearts ever since I met you. Please don't stop." She waded closer to him and pushed him against a large rock. She forced their faces together so hard that it hurt. She broke the kiss and stared at him intently. "Does this still feel wrong?" she stared at him seductively.

"No." Sesshomaru said leaning closer to her, their lips made contact.

Sesshomaru reached down with his right hand and messaged Aeris' perfect buttocks, and with his left, messaged her left breast. Aeris became paralyzed with pleasure.

"Damn it Sesshomaru, take me!"

_Ohh, now this is getting' steamy._

Rikku was lying down on top of a tall rock, peeking at Sesshomaru and Aeris' activities.

"That's right, no one's looking, you can…wow!"

Rikku giggled. _If Yunie knew what I was doing now I'd be in big trouble. Hmm…I wonder what Vincent is doing._

"Hey, why am I thinking about Vincent when this is going on, why am I thinking about Vincent in the first place?"

"Oh, yes, Sesshomaru!" Aeris placed her hand on Sesshomaru's chest as Sesshomaru inserted two fingers into his lover. He kept a steady pace, increasing speed after every so often. In no time Aeris was screaming her lover's name. Her voice was cut off as Sesshomaru kissed her passionately. Sesshomaru withdrew his fingers as Aeris wrapped her arms around him breathing heavily.

Sesshomaru laid down on the closest rock, as Aeris straddled his legs. She screamed in pleasure as she rocked back and forth on top of her warrior. Aeris' sweaty body bounced up and down as the two lovers moaned with pleasure. Sesshomaru growled as Aeris picked up speed and placed one of Sesshomaru's hands on her breasts. Sesshomaru leaned up and wrapped his arms around Aeris as he kissed her neck. Aeris became overwhelmed with pleasure and screamed out Sesshomaru's name as the two climaxed together. Aeris fell into Sesshomaru's arms, the two slid back down into the still hot waters of the artificial spring.

"What are you doing Rikku?" Red XIII was trying desperately to climb onto a rock but his claws just made him slid across the wet stone.

Rikku shrieked and fell from the rock she was lying on and landing in the water with a splash.

"You weren't spying were you?" Red XIII smiled when he saw Rikku blush.

"No, not at all! I was just looking for…my…daggers….yeah." her voice trailed off when she saw Red XIII looking at her suspiciously.

"I won't tell Sesshomaru."

"Oh, Red, Thank you." Rikku bounced with joy when she found out she was safe.

"I never said anything about telling Aeris though." He smirked as he backed up slowly.

"No, Red, please don't. I'm rather have Sesshomaru know, Aeris can get scary!"

"It'll cost ya." he said laughing at Rikku's expense.

"Name your price!"

"Not much…just give me back the Materia you stole from me!"

"How'd you find out about that!" Rikku blushed when she realized she'd been caught.

"I wear my Materia in the clip in my hair, not only was it a lot lighter this morning but it didn't glow. I had some valuable Materia in there."

"Fine, your no fun! Meanie!"

"Sesshomaru? Can I ask you a question?" Aeris was leaning against her lover so that she could rest her head on his shoulder.

"You just asked me two, but you can ask me another."

Aeris giggled realizing that she still hadn't learned to avoid asking that question. "I just wanted to know…if…I'm kind of embarrassed about asking you this but, have you ever done that with someone before me?" Aeris' face became a bright shade of red, she hid her face from Sesshomaru as she awaited an answer.

"No."

"Wow, so it was your first time, pretty good for a first timer!" Aeris giggled "It was mine as well."

"You seemed to really enjoy yourself. Did I hurt you? You were screaming very loudly." he said with a hint of concern in his voice, something that none but her had heard out of him.

"It hurt for a minute or two but…"she trailed off as she began blushing again. "Sesshomaru, I… love you, with all my heart."

"I love you as well Aeris, you are more important to me then anything else. I want to be with you…always."

Aeris smiled when she heard this, those words sounded like music. It made her so happy to hear Sesshomaru talk to her that way. With such passion, such devotion. Aeris collapsed into his arms and started crying.

"Are you okay, Aeris?" Sesshomaru placed a hand on her head and ran his fingers through her hair to try and comfort her.

"I'm better then okay, you've made me so happy. Sesshomaru I wanted to hear those words from you for so long. You don't know how happy you've made me!"

Sesshomaru stared at the girl inquisitively. "If you're so happy then why are you crying."

"You know, you were right. You are never going to understand women." Aeris giggled and moved towards Sesshomaru and silenced herself as she joined lips with her warrior.


	16. Chapter 16

Tainted Souls

Chapter XVI

Greetings!

I do not own Inuyasha, Final Fantasy VII or X2; however I wish I did cause if I did there would be more and better games. This chapters a little longer the usual but who's complainin'.

"Did you guys find her yet?" Yuna said to no one in particular as she walked onto the bridge of the airship.

"I think I got something, were getting strange power reading from an area not for from where we crashed. Were almost there now." Shinra pointed out as he pulled up a map of the Northern Continent and pointing out the powers source.

"That's probably where Rikku is, I can't explain it but…she's there, I just know."

"Maybe it's a family bond or something." Paine walked up to Yuna and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry she'll find her."

"All right let's head out and find her, Paine you come with me, can the rest of you hold down the fort while we're gone?" Yuna looked around, no one disagreed.

Vincent awoke early that morning as usual. Everyone was still asleep. Vincent grabbed his gun and headed for the springs. After a few minutes of running through the woods he reached the chilled over lake that Red XIII had turned into a hot spring. Vincent levitated over the lake, when he was high enough he raised one hand over his head and a fireball formed in his palm. He threw the ball towards the ice, which cracked and exploded from the sudden blast of fire, the waters were, once again, boiling hot.

Vincent hovered down to the ground and disrobed. He groaned as he slid own into the hot waters. The heat from the springs easing the aches and pains in his joints, he felt ages younger.

_It's been forever since I've enjoyed myself like this. Not since I was with the…_

Vincent was cut off as an airship flew raced over him and stop stopped around where the camp was. Wondering what was going on he jumped from the water and threw his clothes on, he ran towards the camp, hand on his Cerberus. Whatever was going on he didn't like it.

"Yunie!" Rikku jumped from her sleeping bag when she saw the Celsius flying over head. Sesshomaru and the other awoke to Rikku's screams of joy and the sounds of the Airship hovering above them. The Airship landed in a near by clearing. Rikku and Aeris ran towards the ship, Sesshomaru and Red XIII walking behind them.

"Aeris, I can't wait for you to meet my cousin Yuna! You two will get along great."

"Oh really, and why is that?" Aeris asked trying to keep up with the bubbly thief.

Rikku stopped running and put her index finger to her forehead. "Well, your just too much alike lets just keep it at that."

Vincent tore through the forest, Cerberus now drawn and in hand , ready to fire. The strange Airship had landed near the campsite. He felt a strange energy emitting from the ship, to him it seemed to be surrounded in a violet aura.

He halted several feet from the clearing and ducked behind a tree. The Airship in question was right in front of him. He looked down at the long tri-barreled firearm in hand and inspected it to make sure it was ready for combat. He snuck his head out from behind the tree and saw the occupants of the Airship getting out. One of them was wearing a black leather outfit and held a large sword. Her white hair and crimson eyes made her look as if she'd been to hell and back, literally. The other occupant of the ship was almost the exact opposite of the other passenger. Her black hair was shoulder length, she wore a short blue skirt and a white top, at her hips were two medium sized handguns. Vincent noticed that both of her eyes were different colors, besides that she looked like a normal girl.

_Now, what are two attractive girls doing on that ship and what could the be looking for._

The girl with black hair seemed to be shivering in the cold, the one in leather seemed to be used to the cold temperature. The white haired girl stood straight up and listened for something, she looked like a dog tracking it's wounded pray. She looked at the tree where Vincent was hiding and began to walk over to where he was. She quickly turned to the other side of the tree and saw nothing, she shrugged her shoulders and walked off towards her companion.

Vincent waited for a moment before moving his cloak aside and revealing himself, his cloak changed colors to that of the strange glowing white trees of the forest. No sooner had he removed the cloak had he found the sword the girl was holding placed at his throat.

"Who are you?" she said in a tone that would have made anyone else pray for mercy.

Vincent stood firm. He looked into the crimson eyes of the warrior and instantly knew what to do.

"I'm not going to ask again. Who are you?" She asked more fiercely.

With god like speed Vincent raised the Cerberus and fired at the sword pointed at his neck. The blade flew out of the girls hand and flipped threw the air. Hearing the gunfire, her companion came running over. Vincent used his cape to shield himself from the oncoming bullets. He ran towards the white leather-clad warrior and grabbed her neck with his metal hand and positioned one of the claws so that he could pierce her neck if needed.

"I despise hurting women, so if you want to put that gun down we can talk."

Rikku heard gunshots coming from where the Airship had landed.

"Those are Yuna's guns. We have to hurry." Rikku picked up speed with every shot she heard.

Sesshomaru caught up to her and grabbed hold of her arm, lifting her off the ground he bolted towards the clearing. In half a second they reached the Airship.

Rikku screamed as she saw her friend being held hostage by Vincent.

"I'm glad you're here, Rikku try and talk some sense into these people." Vincent said still holding Rikku's friend by the throat.

"Rikku, do you know this guy?" The raven hair girl asked lowering her guns.

"Yeah, he rescued me after the crash, what's going on here, Paine?" she asked her friend now free from Vincent's grasp.

"We're sorry for reacting the way we did. I'm Rikku's cousin, Yuna." Yuna walked over to Vincent and held out her right hand. Vincent used his human hand to except the gesture.

"So I guess you were right about the power readings, huh?" Paine said walking up to Yuna, she shot Vincent a disapproving glance. Vincent returned the glare.

"So, Yuna, How'd you find me."

Yuna explained everything about the power reading and her hunch. The group returned to the Airship, Sesshomaru, Red XIII, Aeris and Vincent were invited to stay with them, Aeris made them accept, not wanting to lose her new friends. Yuna showed them to the bar and they share a few rounds. Every once in a while Paine shot a glare at Vincent, Vincent laughed and whispered something into Rikku's ear, causing her to laugh and stare at Paine.

"So what are you guys doing in the Northern Continent?" Yuna finally asked after a long while.

"We're looking for Agit." Aeris answered.

"Why are you looking for that?" Paine asked now interested in the subject.

"So that we can stop Meteor." Rikku answered

"And kill Sephiroth." Sesshomaru added.

"Hey, why don't we help them Yuna." Rikku asked jumping from her chair.

"Rikku…our specialty is Sphere Hunting. Not saving the world." Paine said looking over the rim of her glass.

"Yeah but there will be no more Sphere's if the planet is destroyed." Yuna said regrettably.

"I'm not helping HIM." She whispered into Yuna's ear pointing at Vincent.

"Then help THEM." Yuna pointed at Sesshomaru, Aeris and Red XIII.

"Fine." Paine said regretting it already. Rikku rejoiced and patted Vincent on the shoulder. Yuna smiled and scratched Red XIII behind the ears.

"Then it's settled, are you all prepared to go right now?" Vincent said over the rim of his glass.

"Umm…we need to go get a few things. Like ammo for one thing." Yuna said patting her guns. "You took the last of mine."

"I'm done to three bullets myself." Vincent said raising the Cerberus.

"Then we'll head to town and then get going."

The control room was quiet, neither Brother, Buddy or Shinra felt much like talking after witnessing the battle with the vampire-like opponent that had defeated Paine and then was befriended by Rikku and Yuna. They got the call from Yuna to head to the closest town and then set down. Buddy motioned to Brother and told him where to go in Al-Bhed.

"We'll be at the closest place in a few minutes, it's a place called Golden Saucer. Hmm? Wonder what that is?" Yuna said before ordering another drink from Bartender.

"I heard of that place, it's an amusement park. Are you sure we're going to find the things we need their?" Aeris asked perplexed.

"We need to go there for Paine, She needs to learn a technique their. Now that I think of it Sesshomaru might need this technique also. It's called Omni-Slash. It's supposed to be really powerful. Hey, Maybe Sesshomaru could learn it too." Yuna explained.

Sesshomaru looked over at Yuna and Paine with a disapproving glare in his eyes. "I'm powerful enough already. I don't need the techniques of a mortal to aid me."

Aeris looked at Sesshomaru, she looked angry. "You're going to learn that technique, okay! For me!" Fearing his lover, Sesshomaru nodded his head and agreed.

Everyone's mouths dropped in amazement at how Aeris had tamed Sesshomaru.

"That's a good Fluffy." Aeris said rubbing Sesshomaru's ears.

"Fluffy!" Rikku finally asked.

"That's the nickname she gave me before we met you." Sesshomaru said, his leg twitching as Aeris scratched behind his perked up ears.

"Wow, Aeris you really know how to tie a man around your fingers." Yuna said surprised at the young girls abilities. Rikku giggled elbowing Yuna.

"Trying' to pick up pointers Yunie." Rikku teased.

Aeris walked over to Yuna and whispered into her ear. "Well, after what I did to him the other night, he'd better be loyal." Yuna giggled and they talked about what happened the other night at the hot springs.

"So much for not kissing and telling, eh?" Red XIII said looking up at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru looked down at Red XIII and smiled. "It's alright, she can do as she pleases. As long as it makes her happy." Red XIII looked at Sesshomaru confused.

_Shouldn't he be angry._ Red XIII thought to himself.

"Well let's show you guys to you rooms then." Yuna lead them to a hallway in the ship. They stopped at the first door on the right. "You and Aeris can sleep here." She said showing the couple into the room. Vincent and Red XIII were assigned the room across from them. Each room was surprisingly comfortable and had two beds, a couch and a lot of free space.

Sesshomaru walked into his room and placed Aeris' stuff on the floor near the bed. He left the room and joined Vincent and Red XIII in their room.

"Where is Aeris?" he asked, he sounded a lot calmer then usual, almost as if the girls were finally starting to have an effect on him.

"They went up to the bar, they said they were having some girl time. I'm worried about what that could mean for us." Red XIII said chuckling several seconds later.

"Probably nothing to be worried about." Vincent added, once again involved in polishing and cleaning his guns.

"So, Paine, we saw how you were looking at Vincent. What's goin' on, are you finally going soft?" Rikku teased Paine, patting her on the shoulder.

"Your at 50 Rikku, and stop touching me." Rikku frowned at the loss of respect points, she never won.

"Is their anyway I can earn them back Paine…please!" Rikku said bouncing up and down.

"I got an idea. What if you can chug one of Paine's drinks without falling off your chair?" Yuna added sitting down with another round of rinks for everyone.

"I like that idea." Paine said eyeing Rikku evilly.

"Okay, bring it on." Rikku said nervous.

Paine handed her a double of 150 and sat down laughing. Rikku looked at the beverage and hesitated for a minute.

"What if I lose?" Rikku asked Looking at the glass in her hand.

"Then you don't get the points back, how about this, if you win I lose ten points." Paine added to the gamble.

"Deal!" Rikku slowly downed the drink, trying not t let it touch her tongue. She slammed her glass on the table and wobbled for a minute. Her arms moving, trying to keep her steady. After a few second she was fine.

"Holy shit!" Paine said amazed at how Rikku could hold her liquor.

"No big deal, Your at 90 Paine. I'm gonna go to bed now." Rikku jumped down from her stool and a few steps later fell flat on the floor.

_Maybe I was wrong. _Paine laughed internally at Rikku's misfortune.

They dragged the blond Al-Bhed to her bed and tucked her in.

"Well, we better get to sleep." Yuna said walking towards her bed.

"Okay, see you in the morning." Aeris started to walk away when Paine grabbed her shoulder. "What is it, Paine?" Paine looked nervous, her face was slightly redder then normal. She swallowed an started to open her mouth, then closed it and looked away.

"Could you tell Vincent something for me?" she finally said.

"Yeah, what?" Aeris whispered in Paine's ear, knowing that she was embarrassed to admit her feelings around Yuna and Rikku.

"Tell him…I said…umm…"

"Sweet dreams." Aeris said knowing what Paine wanted. She nodded thanking Aeris and turning away.

The door to Vincent's room opened and walked in.

"I'm going to bed, Sesshomaru. Do you want to join me?" She said winking at him. Sesshomaru nodded and the two headed for the door. "Sesshomaru, could you wait outside for a second?" He agreed and walked to his room. Aeris walked over to Vincent and got whispered in his ear. "Paine says 'sweet dreams' and she told me to give you this." She kissed Vincent on the cheek and blushed. "Looks like you got a secret admirer." She left the room giggling.

When the door was closed, Vincent reached up and touched his cheek where Aeris kissed him.

Red XIII laughed. "You lucky dog. You two make a cute couple…well a scary one…but cute none the less."

"And you'll be a very unlucky dog if you keep teasing me." Vincent feel asleep that night unable to stop thinking about his crimson eyed admirer.

Good paining, eh? Paine and Vincent? Am I good or what. Tell me what you guys think of my idea for my next Fic a Rikku and Yuffie romance. Hey when life gives you lemons…make lemon fanfic…or something like that I don't know what the hell I'm saying anymore. There is a fine line between genius and insanity, I like to believe that I walk that line everyday of my life! Kage Onizuka outtie!


	17. Chapter 17

Tainted Souls

Chapter XVII

Admirer; Paine Tells All

It was early.

Paine awoke that morning, covered in sweat, she couldn't remember what she was dreaming about, but she knew it was pleasant. She grabbed her usual outfit, which she had laid out before she went to bed last night, and headed to the showers.

Someone was already taking a bath when she walked in. She knocked on the door to signify that she was coming inside. The door to the occupied shower was closed, she couldn't see the head of the person inside but judging by their feet she knew it was a man.

"Good morning." she said laying her clothes down on the closest bench and grabbing a towel. She walked into the other shower next to the one that was occupied.

"Morning." the voice said sending a chill up Paine's spine. She nearly dropped her towel and things when she realized who was in the shower next to her.

"Vin…Vincent." she muttered under her breath. She placed a hand on her chest, trying to slow her heart.

_What do I do? Did Aeris do what I asked her last night…oh no, what if she did, or worse what if she told him everything!_

"Something wrong, Paine?" Vincent's usually, emotionless voice had a hint of concern in it.

"No…nothing." after several minutes of silence, Vincent turned off the water and headed out. Paine stood on her tip toes and pulled herself over the wall just enough to see Vincent.

Her heart raced as she eyed his body, he moved his long hair over his shoulder to brush to dry it.

Paine gasped at the collection of scars that littered the gunman's body, their were places on his body where the skin looked new mostly around his shoulder blades and at the bottom of his spine. Her gaze landed on his left arm, everyone had believed it to be robotic. It was a normal hand. His left hand bore more scars then his entire body, it was severally burned in several places, it looked like the hand of the grim reaper. She let go of the wall and fell to the wet ground beneath her, horrified at the thought that someone could do such a thing.

"Is something wrong?" Vincent asked, knowing what Paine saw.

"No, Nothing, just dropped something is all."

"You're a bad liar. The scars on my body are from the experiments the Shinra performed on me. The new skin is a result of my transformations, I grow wings in one form and a tail in another." he sounded sad.

_How'd he know what I_ _was thinking!_

"I'm sorry to hear that." Paine turned off the water and quickly dried and covered herself with the towel. The two dressed, every once in a while one stole a glance at the other.

"You know, you're the first one who ever bested me." Paine said sliding on her last glove.

"Your lucky I didn't want to kill you." Paine couldn't tell if he was joking or being serious. She laughed in response none the less.

"Guess so, huh?"

The two stared at each other for a moment. Their red eyed locked on each other. Vincent finally broke the gaze and headed for the door. He hand barely touched the knob when Paine stopped him.

"Hey Vincent, if you want to…umm…I'm not doing anything for a while, and I was wondering if you wanted to…have…breakfast with me. It's okay if you don't, I was just…" she trailed of as Vincent looked back into her eyes. He nodded slightly and opened the door. "Great, I know a good place near by."

The sound broke through the curtains and slowly crept along the floor and onto Aeris and Sesshomaru's bed. The flower girl awoke to find her lover missing. His clothes were gone, but his swords lay on the couch nearest to the bed. Aeris thought nothing of it and headed to the showers. She walked inside and noticed the familiar robes sitting on the bench near the door. She crept into the shower room as quiet as she could. She knew that she couldn't sneak up on Sesshomaru, but it was fun to think that she could. She opened the door to his shower quietly and walked inside, she grabbed his ears and wiggled them around.

"Guess who!" she chanted into her lover's fluffy ears. "I like your ears, their so cute."

"Good morning to you too, Aeris." Sesshomaru turned around and kissed her gently on the forehead.

"Seems like you got used to seeing me naked, I certainly hope so after last night!" she said teasing him.

Sesshomaru just nodded, blushing. Aeris giggled.

"What's so funny?" he asked, he was starting to get paranoid every time she laughed like that.

"It's just that when we first met, it was impossible to get you to talk, let alone blush. Now you do it every time I mention…you know what." she whispered the last part into his ear just for effect.

She began to wash herself, not bothering to use a different shower. She was just fine in the one she was in now.

"Aeris, can I ask you something?"

"You just did?" She said teasing him about her own common mistake.

"Why do you insist on still flirting with me when your goal of attracting me has already been reached?"

"Now you know I can't answer that. It takes all the fun away." Aeris teased playing with his ears again.

"And why do you insist on doing that?"

"Cause, they're fluffy, Fluffy."

Sesshomaru just sighed and placed a hand on her cheek. "I like it when you act like this."

"So do I." she kissed him on the lips. She wrapped her arms around him and held him tight. He did the same. She broke the kiss and smiled. "You get the rest tonight."

The waitress showed them to their table. Vincent looked around for a second before sitting down in a chair across from Paine. Paine was already reading the menu, every once in a while she'd look over the menu to steal a peak at Vincent. She noticed his hand move down to his side. She heard a click and realized he was switching off the safety on the Cerberus.

Paine looked at Vincent and then at the other girls in the restaurant. She felt that she couldn't live up to the standards set by girls like Yuna, Rikku, and Aeris. She looked at Vincent, now pondering over the menu, and thought.

_What if he's here just to be nice? What if he doesn't like me? He probably likes Rikku. I saw how she was hanging on him. I don't know why I even try. _

The two ate their breakfast and discussed various topics, such as their preference on weapons, how they met their companions, but when the conversation came to their past service as fighters, the conversation went down hill. Paine could tell it was a touchy subject for Vincent. When she asked about where he learned to fight and how he manipulated his cloak he grabbed at his chest and held tight he stared at his metal hand from time to time.

They paid for their meal and left the restaurant.

"Hey, Vincent, do you mind if we go sit by that cliff over their for a while?" Paine asked trying to get closer to him.

"No, it's no problem." the two walked over to a cliff that over looked the ocean and sat for a while looking over the horizon.

"I want to thank you for coming with me to breakfast. I know it might not have been such a big deal for you but it was for me. I know you couldn't possibly love a girl like me. I don't have a great personality, I scare off most people, and I'm not even that good looking."

"That's not true, you're a goddess." He said placing his still human hand on her cheek. "You don't have to do anything, your beautiful. You just need to find someone who can see you and your unique beauty." Vincent rested his hand on her shoulder to try and comfort her.

"Yeah, and what are those odds, pretty slim, huh?"

"Why do women insist on torturing themselves? There's someone closer then you think?" they stared at each other for a moment. Their crimson eyes unable to leave each other.

"You…really…like me?"

"From the first moment I laid eyes on you. I like a girl who can kick ass!" Vincent smiled slightly. Paine laughed at this comment.

"Yeah, but not as much ass as you." Paine giggled.

The two continued talking for a little longer until Paine accidentally looked at her watch and realized what time it was.

"We better hurry back to the ship it's getting late." Paine said dusting herself off.

"Hold on to me." Vincent said whipping back his cloak.

"What!"

"You want to get back to the ship quickly or walk." Vincent held his cloak open for her and waited for her to get close. He grabbed her around the waist and concentrated.

Their feet lifted off the ground, slowly at first so Paine could adjust. They were flying towards the ship, Paine was both terrified and amazed. She was flying and being held by the man of her dreams. She felt like she was on top of the world.

"Does anyone know where Paine and Vincent have gone to?" Yuna asked walking onto the deck of the Airship.

"They left early this morning. I heard them leave." Red XIII said. He and Rikku had been playing on top of the ship.

"They've been gone all day?" Yuna asked confused.

"Ohh, looks like Dr. P finally found her self a man who isn't afraid of her."

"You're down to 80 Rikku." Paine said, her and Vincent flew up to the top of the Airship.

Yuna's jaw dropped, Rikku and Red XIII were unfazed, they'd seen him do worse.

_Wait 'til the_ _see him transform._ Red XII thought to himself laughing.

"Where have you two been all day?" Rikku asked, still sad about losing 10 respect points.

"Having the time of my life"


	18. Chapter 18

Tainted Souls

Chapter XVIII

Golden Saucer Nights

Insert I don't own disclaimer here, insert random funny comment about disclaimer here. 

Few things, I know I changed some things from the original FF7 story line, major and minor details but if you no likey, you no ready. This is a fic, things can be changed around. This chapter's a little longer because I didn't really see Golden Saucer being anything but one chapter so I just combined two chapters into one long one. Enjoy.

"So Aeris, did you hear? Vincent and Paine!" Rikku said jumping up and down.

"Yeah, she told me first. You were too drunk to remember." Rikku looked away, too embarrassed to respond.

"Ahh, is little Rikku feeling left out?" Paine said walking into the room.

"No…just happy for you is all." she said looking at the floor.

"Come on Rikku, we all know you like Vincent, you can't hide a secret very well, you're a clinger." Yuna said teasing her cousin.

"60 respect points left, Yuna." Rikku said looking up from the floor. She looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"Hey, Rikku, I'm sorry, was it…"

"Shut up, Paine, Just shut up." Rikku said running from the room.

Yuna, Aeris, Paine and Red XIII looked at each other when they realized what they had done. It seemed impossible but they made the normally bubbly, happy Rikku…cry.

"Man, I haven't seen her like this since we found out that the final summon might kill Yuna." Paine looked at her companions, she looked disturbed.

"Hey, Paine, Look it's not your fault." Aeris said trying to comfort her.

Paine just looked away from them and started to walk towards the door.

"I'm going to bed." she walked through the door slamming it shut behind her.

"Okay, someone needs to talk to them." Aeris said, her and Yuna both looked down at Red XIII.

"Why are you looking at me!"

"You're the oldest one here, well besides Sesshomaru and Vincent but they doesn't count, you've got to know what to say to them, I'm sure of it. Come on I know you can do it." Aeris said patting him on the head.

"Yeah, come on Red. I believe in you, how about this, if you get do it and you make them feel better we'll all go out for a nice big dinner." Yuna said kneeling down so she was eye level with Red XIII.

"Fine, but Vincent's gonna help." he walked towards the door, stopping a few feet from it and whimpered realizing he couldn't open the door.

Yuna and Aeris laughed for a second before opening the door.

"Ha-ha, very funny, next time I'll just blow it off it's hinges."

Rikku walked up to the deck of the ship and walked to the edge of the bridge and looked at the moonlit landscape below her . It was raining. She looked up at the star filled sky, she reached up at the moon and moved her hand in front of it pretending to hold it in her hand. She thought about the life she'd had so far and what it meant to her. About how Vincent saved her and how she felt realizing he cared enough to kill those dinosaurs and help her, nurse her back to full health.

_My life's been full of so much darkness…I mean what happened to my family…to Tidus…fighting Sin…Vincent going with Paine…lots of bad stuffs happened. But then again, there's been so many good things. Sphere hunting with Yuna and Paine, meeting Red XIII, Vincent and Aeris…and Sesshomaru…even if he never talks to me. _

She let herself laugh, her arms fell to her side.

She slapped her arms to her side and turned around. Her foot slipped on the water covered surface. She slipped and skidded on the wet metal. She slid down the curved structure of the ship and fell of the side.

She gritted her teeth, ready to hit the ground. It was over.

A mouth bite down on her scarf, she stopped with a jerk and opened her eyes. She looked up and saw Red XIII, a red flam covered his entire body, holding the end of her scarf in his mouth. He quickly pulled her up onto the top of the ship. She lay on the ground gasping for air after what happened.

"Are you okay?" Red XIII asked walking over to her side.

"Oh, Red, I love you." she screamed throwing her arms around his neck, hugging him as hard as she could. "You saved my life. How can I ever repay you?"

"By letting up on the hugging, I can't breath." she let go and hugged him looser.

"Oh, how can I ever repay you?"

"By not going near the edge of the ship again." they both laughed.

Paine knocked on Vincent's door. He didn't answer. She pushed it open and walked inside. The room didn't look any different from when he first moved in, save for a few dog hairs here and there, and a gun that Paine thought was an AK-47.

_Must be something from Vincent's bigger arsenal._

She picked up the gun and put the stock up to her shoulder, she looked down the barrel and lined up the iron sightsShe pretended she was on the battle field mowing down enemy troops. She set the gun down and saw a photo siting next to a black bag of oils and tools for Vincent's guns. It was a picture of a younger Vincent, not younger physically, and a woman. She had long brown hair and was wearing a lab coat. The two of them were smiling. It was funny seeing Vincent laughing. She looked closed at the picture and realized they were holding hands.

"That was Lucrecia." a voice said from nowhere.

"Vincent?"

"Part of the experiments gave me telekinesis. I'm sorry for invading your mind, but the thoughts are just thrown at me, it's not my intent."

"She's beautiful how long ago did you know her."

"Too long. Decades."

"What happened to her?"

"She was used for experimentation, she was pregnant, they did test with the fetus and injected it with Jenova cells. She gave birth to Sephiroth. I was the Father." Paine nearly fell over.

"Sephiroth's your…your…" Paine was speechless.

"Son, yes, I'm ashamed to admit it but he _was_ my son. He is mostly Hojo's now. After Sephiroth was killed, he was cloned…by Hojo. It's all his fault what's happening is happening. Hojo did this to me, after I tried to stop his experiments on Lucrecia." Vincent's voice seemed to be getting closer.

"Have you ever stopped to think that maybe you're better off this way. Think about it, your immortal, you have been given the power to put an end to Sephiroth and Hojo. If it wasn't for those experiments on you, we would have never met."

Vincent appeared behind her, he seemed to faze into existence. Paine turned and stared at him with a new found respect.

"Your going to kill Sephiroth because you feel guilty. Guilty because he's your son and he's doing all these things."

"He's not my son anymore, he's a mindless child of JENOVA."

"_Then why are you so effected by what he does, Host?" _Chaos whispered inside Vincent's mind.

_Silence, Parasite. _Vincent snapped back.

Rikku bounced her way back to the bar, Red XIII at her side. She felt better now.

_After all, who needs men anyways._

Rikku burst through the door, Red XIII following tightly behind her. She plopped down in a seat next to Paine and gave her a smile.

"What did you say to her?" Yuna whispered to Red XIII.

"Nothing."

"No, you said something, you don't get that," she pointed at the overly hyper Rikku who jumped around , "by saying nothing. Now what happened."

"She slipped on the deck and almost fell off, I ran as quick as I could and rescued her."

"Oh Red…That reminds me, how'd you do that glowy thingy?" Rikku asked cocking her head to one side.

"Ahh, It was a limit break." he said trying to find the words to explain limit breaks.

"It's like what we call overdrive." Paine finally said after a full minute of silence.

"Oh, I get it now." Rikku said sticking her tongue out and knocking on her head.

"So you saved her life, huh?" Paine said looking at Red XIII who had jumped up onto the seat net to Rikku.

"Yeah, cute, little Redie saved me." Rikku said wrapping her arms around him, rubbing her face in his warm red fur.

"I'm not so little you know." he said trying to breath as Rikku hugged him.

"Oh you'll always be my little buddy, right Red?" Rikku said letting go of him. "So when are we gonna be at Golden Saucer?"

"We're here now we're just waiting for Vincent and Sesshomaru, Aeris is still trying to convince them to come with us." Yuna said laughing. She could just imagine Aeris dragging Sesshomaru and Vincent down the hallway.

Almost as if she predicted it, Aeris and Sesshomaru walked though the door, Vincent following reluctantly behind them.

"We're ready," Aeris said taking a seat next to Paine, Aeris was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a black T-shirt with the kanji for love written in pink down the middle, her blue jacket was cut short and came down to the bottom of her chest her normally braided hair was hanging straight down, " It took me forever but I finally got Sesshomaru to wear something different for once. Vincent wouldn't change a thing, as usual." Sesshomaru was wearing a pair of black pants, he wore a white dress shirt under a long, black trench coat covered his arms and the rest of his body. Aeris thought he looked kind of like Sephiroth, Sesshomaru cringed at this thought. She had tried to put a hat over his head to hide his ears, but apparently he was straining enough to keep inside the clothes he was wearing now. The Tokijin was left in their room, Aeris thought the blade's aura might scare people. The Tensaiga was tucked under his belt, concealed under the coat.

Vincent hadn't changed at all, Aeris had insisted that he wear something a little less 'vampiric' were her words. She begged for him to at least take off the claw, but he insisted that anyone, save for Paine, see his hand, which up until now everyone thought was mechanical. She had asked that he at least let her braid his hair, as usual he disagreed.

Red XIII tried hard to not laugh at Sesshomaru who looked like an animal stuffed into a strange costume. He hopped off the seat and out of their view and began to snicker in a corner.

"Laugh while you can, Red XIII, Your next." Sesshomaru said menacingly. Red XII instantly stopped and wondered what might Aeris have in store for him and at the thought of her turning him into a poodle, ran for the door.

"Red, Where are you going?" Aeris demanded.

"To get some water." he said trying to escape.

"Not until I get you ready to go." Aeris whipped out a large brush from her pocket and walked towards Red XIII slowly, he ran away to the best of his abilities until Rikku jumped on top of him and pinned him to the ground. Aeris ran a brush through his mane and cleaned his Limited Moon clip. After several minutes of fighting, Rikku and Aeris got off of him, He instantly shook to mess his hair up a little.

Aeris just shrugged and put on her red lipstick, Yuna did the same. Rikku just laughed at how dolled up they looked.

Golden Saucer was packed as usual. Music blared from speakers all around the park. Rikku recognized one of the songs as 'Real Emotion' one of her and Yuna's favorite songs. The two of them immediately started dancing. Aeris joined in as Paine, Sesshomaru and Vincent looked away. Rikku grabbed Red XIII's front paws and made him dance with her.

They headed for the nearest club, which wasn't really packed, but wasn't exactly empty. Rikku immediately whipped her glow sticks from her bag and stuck smaller ones in her hair and showed of her version of the Al-Bhed rave. Paine laughed and eventually joined her. After a few more songs, the music slowed down.

"Hey, Sesshomaru, will you dance with me?" Aeris asked giving him 'the face'. He tried to resist but was dragged onto the dance floor by Aeris. She wrapped her arms around his neck and placed his hands on her hips. She moved to the music, instructing Sesshomaru as they went along.

"Hey, Vincent, do you want…to…dance with…umm…dance with me?" Paine stuttered, embarrassed to ask, afraid of his answer.

"Why are you so embarrassed about your emotions, of course." He got to his feet and joined Paine on the center dace floor.

"I'm sorry," Paine said as the two danced together, "I'm just afraid to get attached to anyone, what happened to my family, well…" her voice was masked by the sound of the music. She recognized the song as "Suteki Da Ne" a song that made Paine sad every time she heard it.

_Well, at least I'm not crying, yet._

"_Don't start crying"_ Vincent whispered into her mind.

"Stop doing that." she said firmly, making eye contact, to make sure he knew she was serious.

"Sesshomaru, I have a question for you." Aeris rested her head on the demon's chest as they rocked back and forth to the beat of the song.

"What is it?" he looked down at her.

"I've been thinking, every time I touch you, you act a little…well…strange. What's going on?" Aeris asked worried.

"I'm noticing how you've changed me. I used to despise mortals, save one, a young girl, you remind me of her, that's the real reason I saved you and let you follow me." Sesshomaru looked up as if trying to see the stars through the roof of the club. "I told her I'd be back soon, I promised her, so I have to go back you understand that, but I'm afraid that you might not come back with me."

"Is that all!" Aeris looked up at him. "I thought you were having second thoughts about our relationship, it happened about the time we met Rikku, I thought you were falling for her."

There was a moment of silence, they weren't sure if Rikku had somehow heard her. They were afraid of how she might feel after her Vincent incident. Rikku and Yuna were dancing together and laughing on the dance floor, they looked like they're normal happy selves.

"You know that's not true."

"I know…_Fluffy!_" She pinched his ears slightly and wiggled them around before bringing one down to her level and whispered into it. "Just wait 'til later."

The Battle Square was almost empty, Paine thought that with Meteor on the way that people would be flocking here, trying to get Meteor out of their mind. The group walked up to the desk and applied for the Battle Royal.

"Are you two going to be okay?" Yuna asked, concerned for her friends, "I mean those monsters look pretty angry."

"I'm sure Paine can handle them, and besides, you've never seen Sesshomaru fight have you." Aeris said bragging about Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru grabbed the jacket and shirt that Aeris had picked out for him and took them off, For him the jacket and shirt constricted him movements too much. Aeris took the clothes and held on to them. The door for the royal opened and Sesshomaru and Paine walked inside swords drawn. Aeris gave one last motivational cheer before the doors closed.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Sesshomaru asked readying Tensaiga.

"Just worry about yourself, ok." Paine smiled at Sesshomaru and readied her own sword.

The stadium was a large room cubical room. The white walls made it seem like the room went on forever. The doors on the other side of the stadium opened, it was dark on the other side, two red eyes appeared in the darkness. A large, reptilian foot came out of the room followed by the rest if the monsters horrifying body.

"What in hell?" Sesshomaru looked on as the creature looked around the room for it's opponents. It's glaring red eyes locking on Sesshomaru and Paine.

"I think that's a Behemoth." Paine said getting ready.

"So all we have to do is kill that and we get Omni-slash, Correct?"

"Yeah."

Paine charged at the monster, sword trailing behind her. The Behemoth lowered it's head and snapped at Paine. Before it was able to bite her, Paine leapt into the air and off of the creatures head, her sword cutting the monsters' eye as she dropped to the ground. Sesshomaru leapt forward, Tensaiga grasped firmly in his right hand. He charged full speed at the Behemoth. One of the creatures paws shot out at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru thrust his sword forward, impaling the creature's paw with the Tensaiga. The long Katana sticking out the other side of the bleeding appendage. The creature writhed in pain as Sesshomaru pulled the sword from the creatures paw. Paine readied herself, her sword raised over her head, she brought the sword down on the creature Achilles tendon on it's front right leg, causing it to fall to the ground with a thud. She slashed at the creatures stomach several times before digging her blade into it's side. Sesshomaru brought his blade back and plunged it into the Behemoth's forehead, putting an end to the threat.

Aeris, Rikku, Yuna and Red XIII cheered when Sesshomaru and Paine emerged from the room victorious. They walked over to the desk at the front of the room to collect their prize, omni slash.

Aeris rested her head, on Sesshomaru's shoulder. The group had checked into the hotel in the park grounds. Sesshomaru and Aeris were lying in bed, Aeris was watching television, while Sesshomaru tried to figure out what the a television was. She grabbed the remote and turned off the set.

"So, we're alone…all by ourselves." she said looking up at Sesshomaru. "How's about you take me up on that offer I made earlier."

"Of course." he said getting closer to her, he began kissing her gently on the neck, moving his way up. Their lips made contact. Aeris pulled their mouths together so hard that it hurt. His tongue forced it's way past her lips and into her mouth. Aeris lay down on her back, Sesshomaru's hand found it's way under Aeris' panties and began caressing her, stroking the neatly trimmed, soft hairs. He inserted two fingers inside her pink folds. His pace quickened by the minute. Aeris groaned with pleasure, she dug her fingernails into Sesshomaru's back, screaming his name. after a few more minutes he withdrew his two fingers. Aeris gently stroked his length, getting him ready. She leaned over her lover and kissed his lips. He reached up and wrapped his arms around his lover's neck pulling her closer.

"I love you." Aeris said pulling away from the kiss.

"I love you too, my angel." Sesshomaru didn't think and seconds later realized how cheesy that sounded.

Aeris lay on top of her lover, she rocked back and forth, her hands planted on his chest. Sesshomaru groaned and massaged Aeris' breasts. The momentum of his fingers quickened as hers did. She leaned back, showing off her lean, perfect body. Sesshomaru reached out and grabbed Aeris' firm buttocks. She gasped and looked at her lover smiling. She began to bounce up and down, panting. She screamed Sesshomaru's name as the two of them climaxed together. Aeris slid off of Sesshomaru and lay down next to him.

"Once again, you were better then before." she smiled and patted his nose with her index finger. "I love you."


	19. Chapter 19

Tainted Souls

Chapter IXX

Stranded, Enemy In The Darkness

My bad, this is another long one. I started writing and couldn't stop until I found a good place to stop.

Vincent felt different that morning, his chest felt heavy and warm. He looked down to see Paine's white haired head resting on his chest. She seemed to be curled around him, almost as if he was leaving and she didn't want him to go.

_"Now, now, how you've changed. So what _were_ you doing last night, I mean besides this girl apparently." _Chaos invaded Vincent's mind, toying with him.

_What now, Demon? _Vincent became instantly irritated with Chaos' constant pestering about how he'd changed, apparently 'for the better'.

_"Oh, nothing, just came to see how last night went, have to say you really picked a winner here, Partner."_

Partner, he'd never called Vincent that before, what was with the sudden change all of a sudden, could it be that their emotions were linked, when one was happy so were the others.

Paine steered in her sleep, mumbling something about a den. She starting moaning an turning more violently.

_"Hmm, a nightmare, care to take a look?"_

_Only to help her._

Vincent closed his eyes and let his mind shit down, he slowed his breathing and focused on Paine's mind.

Paine's dream was filled with pain, despair, agony. Vincent looked on as a man with a gun fired upon his comrades. A man with blond hair and an eye patch, who reminded Vincent of Rikku, fell to the ground from a bullet wound to the side. The gunner turned on the final member of the group, who had most of her body covered by her large sword. The man smirked and fired, bullets pinged of the blade, ricocheting in every which direction. The woman lost her balance and fell. Vincent stared on as the woman, now identified as Paine fell to her knees from the constant onslaught of bullets. The shooter approached her, reloading his weapon. He smiled as Paine got to her feet, getting ready to attack. She ran at him, sword ready to attack, the man rose his weapon. The attacker pulled the trigger, bullets exploded from the muzzle flash illuminating the dark cave.

Their was a sound of speeding lead tearing through flesh. Paine was thrown aside, she held her chest, blood oozed from the fresh wound. The attacker approached laughing at her attempt to attack him. He trained his weapon at her saddened face.

"Why, Commander? Why are you doing this?" He laughed in response.

He looked down at the girl in front of him, ready to pull the trigger. A hand grabbed the barrel of the gun at the instant he pulled the trigger. The heavy round tore through Vincent's hand and into his chest. Blood sprayed as he took the bullets for the fallen Paine.

She looked on in horror as her knight in shining armor was reduced to a pile of smoking flesh and bone. The attacker laughed and approached her, loading yet another clip into his fully automatic weapon.

"Guess this is the end." Paine murmured under her breath.

"No, it's not, not when I'm still alive anyway." said a voice emanating from Vincent's remains. His torso pulled itself from the ruins of his mangled body, his left arm and both legs severed along with several pieces of his chest.

The attacker once again laughed in response.

Vincent's body began reforming, transforming into something more demonic. Wings shot from his back, his skin darkened. Chaos took control of Vincent's body and he was pissed.

"It's trash like you that piss me off. You aren't even worthy of the deepest circles of Hell, you maggot. You're a festering parasite eating away at a rotting corpse. You should be happy to have the honor of dying by my hand. However, I wish their was somewhere appropriate to send you. Somewhere worse much worse then Hell." Chaos walked over to the man who had shot him Paine and Vincent. The attacker laughed more the closer Chaos got. Paine screamed in horror as she saw Chaos grab her former commander by the head.

"Let go of me." the man now screamed hysterically, now pleading for his life. "Please show mercy."

"You didn't show mercy to your team members why should I show mercy to you, after all I don't even know you." Chaos squeezed the man's right arm, the one holding the gun, and slowly pulled tore the arm away from the body. Screams from Paine and her former commander filled the pitch dark cave. The man screamed even louder as Chaos dangled the man's arm in front of him, mocking him with it. The look of horror on the man's face was priceless.

_"Finish him already." _Vincent commanded.

_I need to make him pay first…no one hurts Paine, you'd do the same thing. Nowhere in the Seven Hells will he find more pain._

_"Just hurry it up."_

Chaos did as his master commanded, he pulled his right arm back getting it ready to attack, before deciding against it and placed the clawed hand on the man's stomach. He slowly pushed inwards, tearing into the man's abdomen. Warm blood washed over Chaos' hand as he slowly tore away at the organs in the man's body. Screams of pain and pleads for mercy went unheard. Chaos threw the dying man across the cavern, he hit the wall with a thud. Chaos raised his right hand at the man and concentrated his energy inside into his hand, forming a small fire ball. He shot the ball at the man setting him ablaze, leaving him to burn to ash.

Vincent took control of his body right as Paine woke up. She roller over, escaping from the horror of her nightmare. She rolled over an stared at Vincent, wondering about her dream and why he was in it. She explained everything, her fight with her old commander, Vincent saving her, his transformation, everything. She pondered over what it all meant, she gave up and wrapped her arms around Vincent, she breathed deeply. He smelt like roses, not something she expected him to smell like. She moved closer to him and place one hand behind his head, running her fingers through his long raven black hair. Their lips made contact, she pushed their faces together so hard it hurt. She began running her fingers down his chest when the door to their hotel room flung open. Rikku bounced through the door, Red XIII following closely behind her, Aeris and Yuna followed shortly after, all four of them stopped when they saw the two naked lovers intertwined.

"Oh, God…" Rikku gasped, blushing.

Aeris and Yuna just giggled, Red XIII turned around not sure what he should do.

Paine and Vincent just stared, unaware that they were still kissing.

"Well, it appears that Vinnie has a soft side after all!" Rikku said teasing.

"Get out!" Paine yanked the covers over the two of them, her face redder then her eyes. "Don't you know how to knock."

"We did knock, ten times." Yuna said still giggling.

"What the hell are you all still doing her. Get out!" Paine screamed at the top of her lungs. Throwing her boots at the group. Vincent was unsure about how to react. He just watched in confusion as Paine screamed at the intruders.

_"Now this is entertainment!" _Chaos laughed inside Vincent's mind.

_This is not funny, Demon._

_"Me and the others seem to think so."_

"I'm sorry Vincent, I should have locked the door. I just can't believe them." She scowled as she pulled her on her leather top.

"It's alright, there is no reason for you to apologize. I should be the one apologizing."

"Why what's wrong?"

"Nothing, never mind."

_"Moron, if she finds out we were inside her dreams she'll kill us ten times over!"_

_Why do you think I didn't tell her._

"Well, do you want to hang out at the park a little more before we go, Rikku said she wanted to race a Chocobo. Are you interested?" Paine asked, nervous of his response.

He thought about it for a minute before responding. "We'll go watch Rikku race."

Paine felt happy that Vincent was finally coming out of his shell, it would make things a lot easier between them. She didn't really picture him as a very social person.

Rikku walked up to the registration booth and signed a few weavers and other assorted papers before she were allowed to enter the Jockey's quarters.

The room was nearly empty save for a few jockey's, they seemed like the people that raced Chocobo's religiously. Everyone's eyes met on Rikku when she walked in and took a seat at the table in the middle of the room. The people sitting around the table stared at Rikku like she didn't belong there, finally one man stood up and walked over to her.

"I think you got lost, this room's for competitors only." the man said in a smug voice.

"I am a competitor. I have my own Chocobo and everything." everyone laughed at this. "Hey, what's so funny?"

"You a competitor." said one of the men, he had been sitting next to Rikku. She wanted to teach everyone of those racers a lesson, on and off the track. Her black Chocobo, Agahnim, might not be the fastest Chocobo around, but nothing could stop him, once he got going there was no stopping him.

"Hey, don't listen to them." a young girl said placing a hand on Rikku's shoulder. She looked much younger then Rikku, her short black hair barely reached her shoulders. She was wearing very short gray shorts that were unbuttoned at the top showing off a lot of skin, her dark green shirt left her arms and most of her stomach revealed as well, showing off her tone, athletic body. She wore a headband around her head, a thick piece of decorated metal covering her forehead. "Name's Yuffie, what's yours?"

"Uhh, Rikku." she shook the girls hand, she had a strong grip.

"So, are you new here?" The girl asked sitting down next to her.

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"I've never seen you here before, and I come her a lot."

"Are you a racer." Rikku asked suddenly.

"Yeah, and a pretty good one too. I've never been defeated. Are you gonna race today?"

"Yep, I'm up next." Rikku seemed overly proud of herself, something she did often. It was her firt time racing at the new track and she was kind of nervous. She tried never to show it, but instead cover it up with laughs an smiles.

"Heh, so am I good luck, trust me you'll need it." Yuffie said smiling.

"You too." they shook hands once more before leaving before heading out to the tracks.

Their Chocobo's were all lined up and ready for the race, one bird in particular seemed more active then the other. It thrashed around inside the cage that separated the Chocobo's from each other and the track.

"Hey, are you sure you're gonna be okay riding that thing? It looks kind of wild." Rikku asked the rider trying to tame the bird.

"Should be wild, I just caught the sucker. Looks like y'alls are in for one hell of a race." he seemed awfully confident in his riding abilities.

"Dyne, I don't think it's very smart to race a wild Chocobo." Yuffie protested.

"Hey, you mind 'ur bird and I'll mind mines." he sounded a little drunk, Rikku became a little nervous with this guy and his bird on the track.

The countdown started, the gates for the cages would open any second now, and then all Rikku had to worry about was staying in the lead.

_I hope everyone's watching me._ she looked around in the small crowd for her friends. She found then in the third row, cheering her on. Yuna, Paine, Aeris, Sesshomaru, Red XIII, even Vincent had managed to drag himself out seclusion to watch her race. Now she couldn't lose, wouldn't lose. The cheers of her friends got her adrenaline pumping. She reached down and patted Agahnim on the chest.

"Okay boy, let's win this one for Yunie and the other, ya' got me?" Agahnim nodded and chirped in agreement.

The lights turned green and the Chocobo bolted from their cages. Large clouds of dust were kicked up, blinding the losers. Rikku weaved Agahnim through turns, traps, and all sorts of obstacles. She and Yuffie had managed to keep neck and neck throughout the majority of the race. There was a squeaking sound and Rikku heard the sound of a fence smashing. She turned back just in time to see Dyne being thrown from his wild Chocobo. The wild Chocobo had apparently attacked the other racers, sending them crashing into trees, fences, anything. The wild Chocobo raced towards them. Rikku screamed trying to get Yuffie's attention, nothing worked, she was too far ahead. Rikku reached into her bag and pulled out a small metal ball. She flung it at Yuffie hitting her in between in the shoulder blades. Yuffie turned back and saw Rikku being chased by the savage Chocobo. She yelled at Rikku to pick up the pace, that maybe someone at the finish line would know what to do. Rikku kicked at Agahnim's sides, telling him to pick up the pace, before they became a certain Chocobo's lunch.

"Oh no, look." Aeris screamed as the berserk Chocobo began snapping at Agahnim's tail. "Can't you do something." she screamed at the receptionist.

"I'm sorry, even if we could catch up with the Chocobo, we wouldn't know what to do, and if we harmed it the rider would have our hides." the receptionist explained.

"Sesshomaru, Vincent, why don't you guys do something?" Yuna asked, obviously nervous for her cousin.

_"We could do it, come on, Vincent." _Chaos pleaded.

_Fine, just stay out of it._

"Okay, Sesshomaru, you take care of the Chocobo and I'll cover Rikku and the other riders."

"Whatever works." Sesshomaru got up, removing his leather jacket and dress shirt, he drew the Tensaiga and together him and leapt from the stands and onto the track. Vincent wrapped his cloak around himself and vanished inside the material, which shot towards Rikku and Yuffie.

Sesshomaru finally caught up with the Chocobo, even in the constricting clothes Aeris had begged him to wear, he still found it quite easy to run. He ran a few paces in front of the Chocobo and grabbed hold of it by the neck. He squeezed to hold the creature, trying to calm it down. He looked the creature dead in the face, he seemed to look right through it's eyes and into it's soul. The creature instantly stopped trying to break free and relaxed, Sesshomaru loosened his grip on the white Chocobo. The creature stood obedient now, Sesshomaru let go of the creature's neck. The Chocobo gave a quick squeak and knelt down, making it so Sesshomaru could easily climb onto the mount's back.

He flung his leg over the Chocobo and grabbed hold of the reins. He didn't even have to direct the creature by the reins, the Chocobo went where ever he wanted at blinding speeds. In a matter of seconds they had caught up to Rikku and the others.

Vincent trained the Death Penalty on the cloud of dust heading towards them. He was hoping it was Sesshomaru and not the wild bird. What ever was kicking up the dust stopped, Vincent saw the Chocobo and readied his rifle, aiming for the legs. Sesshomaru moved in front of the creature in protest.

"It's okay?" Vincent asked, he looked back, Rikku and Yuffie had continued their race.

"Yes, it is under my care now. It will do as I say." the creature knelt down, allowing Sesshomaru to dismount. His black pants now grey from the amount of sand covering them. He and the Chocobo shook, dust flying from their bodies. The Chocobo cheerfully squeaked, and nudged Sesshomaru lovingly.

"I think he likes you."

"What…a tie!" Yuffie screamed, unable to believe someone could even get that close to beating her

"Told ya I was good?" Rikku teased.

"Well guess we'll just have to split the winnings, here." Yuffie handed Rikku a pile of gil.

"Where's that guy who was riding that white Chocobo…you know the cool guy with the white hair and that other guy, the one with the cloak and those really cool red eyes?" Yuffie looked around the room frantically for Sesshomaru and Vincent.

"Oh, they're with Aeris, she wanted to see the Chocobo." Rikku said, almost sounding jealous.

Yuffie sighed in response, disappointed and jealous. She placed her arms on her hips and stood there with Rikku for a while trying to think of something to talk about.

"So are you a thief or something?" Rikku finally asked.

"I'm not a thief," Yuffie answered quickly, "I'm a Ninja. Now, you on the other hand look like a thief." she said teasingly.

"Maybe it's because I am one." Rikku giggled. The two girls laughed together for a few minutes before walking off to meet Aeris and the others at the Celsius.

"Well, we just can't leave him nameless." Aeris explained. She had been desperately trying to come up with a name for Sesshomaru's new Chocobo. She racked her mind, thinking of a name that both Sesshomaru and the Chocobo would approve of. "How about Haku." she added,

"I think it fits." Sesshomaru said stroking Haku's snow white feather covered head.

"Alright then, Haku it is." Aeris said petting the overly playful Haku.


	20. Chapter 20

Tainted Souls

Chapter XX

Dark Premonitions

Okay, so this chapter is ANOTHER long one, but I just can't bring myself to leave big cliff hangers. But anyway, a little advise, if you have it, put on either Aeris' theme from FF7 or 'Suteki Da Ne' while your reading this chapter, I did and it really…well you'll find out.

Haku shuffled about restlessly in the stales on board the Celsius. Sesshomaru and Aeris moved by multiple times moving random items trying to make more room for Haku, Agahnim, and Yuffie's chocobo, Riki.

"I think they're getting along quite well, don't 'cha think?" Aeris said setting a bag of feed on top of a crate. Sesshomaru nodded in response, he grabbed a large crate of feed, and by habit used only one arm. "Still not used to having two arms again, huh?"

Sesshomaru set down the box and looked down at the arm Aeris had given him.

"Who did it? Your arm I mean." She walked up to him and rubbed his arm, examining the scar from where the arm was cut off.

"It's about time you know I guess." he sat down on the crate he had just set down and motioned for Aeris to do the same, she walked over and sat on his lap, wrapping her arms around him. She felt like a child being told a story by her grandfather. "It all started with a sword, Tetsaiga, the sword of the Earth, it has the power to defeat a hundred demons in a single swing. It was after my father's fight with Reyokotse, we met on a beach, I asked my father for his sword, Sou-unga, The sword of Hell, he refused. He flew across the ocean and went off to save his lover, a mortal, the one who bore my brother. His name was Inuyasha, a half-demon. I despise him, when my father died that night, he chose to place his temple inside one of Inuyasha's eyes. I decided that it was no longer proper for me to slay people with a sword meant to heal, so I decided to look for the sword, Tetsaiga. It was in my father's temple that the sword, Tetsaiga was placed. He meant for that sword to be for Inuyasha, and left me Tensaiga. When I found out where Tetsaiga was, I went after it. Inuyasha and a mortal girl, who is a reincarnated priestess, tried to stand in my way. I would have succeeded in getting the sword if it wasn't for that girl. Inuyasha got the sword and attacked me with it when I was in my transformed state, severing my arm. I ask myself every time I hold Tensaiga. Father, why did you intend for me to wield this sword, a sword meant to heal a hundred mortals?"

"Maybe he didn't want you to hate humans anymore, that's why he gave you a sword that heals them. Maybe he wanted you to be more like your brother, you know, not hate humans." She smiled at him and pressed their faces together, rubbing her cheek against his.

"If that's truly what he wanted, he succeeded." Sesshomaru said placing a hand on Aeris' cheek, he stared into his eyes and realized just how much he had changed. First with Rin, then Aeris, and now everyone else, he was happier now.

"Thank you, Father."

_"Your welcome, Son."_

The golden claw lay on the table beside Vincent's bed. He lay on his back looking up at his burnt, battered, deathly white hand.

_This must be the hand of death._

_"Maybe that's a good thing, have ever thought of that. Think about it, why did they do so many experiments on that hand? It had to have a purpose."_

_I have yet to wonder of the reasons for those experiments. They were my punishment._

_"What is up with you, all you care about is atonement, sins, you've suffered enough, equivalent exchange, you've made up for far more then your share of sins…someone's at your door."_

A second later Vincent heard a few, soft knocks on the door. He hid his hand inside his cloak and opened the door. Paine was standing in the hall, looking as if something was bothering her.

"Would you like to come in?" Vincent asked worried about her. She nodded and walked inside. Vincent shut the door and sat down beside her on his bed. She saw the claw sitting on the nightstand and looked over at his now exposed hand. She looked down at the tortured appendage and sighed.

_My pain is nothing compared to his. _instantly she felt better.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"No, nothing's wrong." she averted her eyes from Vincent's hand.

He reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the brass claws and began to pull them over his left hand. Paine grabbed the glove and stopped him.

"Wait." she held his mangled hand an ran her fingers across his palm, down to the wrist, she pushed up his sleeve. From the elbow down, the flesh was covered in scars, scorch marks, cuts, and blood veins.

"I'm feeling rather uncomfortable." he said staring as Paine's normal hands examined the abomination attached to his arm.

"Oh, I'm sorry." she pulled the clawed glove of his left hand and patted the icy cold metal. "You know when I touched your hand…I felt…"

"Pain."

"What?"

"Wrong pain. Pain not Paine. Did you feel pain?"

"No, actually the opposite, I felt happy." Paine looked down at Vincent's clawed hand and wondered how something so horrific could make her feel so good.

"What is it you came here for?" Vincent asked, adjusting his clawed glove.

"I had a strange dream last night, I was going to tell you about it, but Rikku and every one wanted to leave early so I didn't get a chance to talk to you. You were in it again."

_"This time you didn't interfere, right?" _Chaos inquired.

_No._

"It was a nightmare, you transformed again and were fighting a guy with white hair and a long Masemune sword, he kept talking about Geostima and Reunion or something like that. He…he killed us Aeris, then Rikku…Yuna…Red…You and finally Sesshomaru. They fought for a while, but that guy finally killed him. I tried to fight, but I couldn't move…he started walking towards me. I tried to defend myself…but I couldn't even talk…before he could kill me I woke up."

"The white haired man you saw was…Sephiroth."

"So that's him, huh?" Paine noticed Vincent's hands were shaking violently. "Is something wrong?" She placed a hand on his shoulder to try and comfort him.

"He is my sin, if I had only succeeded, Sephiroth wouldn't even exist."

"Don't be so hard on yourself. You messed up, big deal. You're human, mostly anyways, we make mistakes. Stop beating yourself up over it" Paine placed a hand on Vincent's shoulder and leaned against him .

"Perhaps you are right."

"Just promise me two things. One, you'll help us kill Sephiroth, and two, you'll promise me…that you won't leave us." Paine turned away almost as if she was ashamed of herself

"I promise."

"And one more thing, Teach me to shoot like you."

"Deal." Vincent laughed and grabbed a small pistol he kept hidden in his boot for just such an occasion.

"Are you okay, Yuffie?" Rikku asked Yuffie, the spunky ninja had spent most of the trip so far in the bathroom.

"Airsickness." Yuffie managed to say between heavy breaths.

"We'll be landing soon." Rikku looked at the screen in front of her, they were nearing a small island to the east.

"So where are we?" Yuna asked Aeris.

"We are near Wutai, don't worry Yuffie we'll be there soon." Aeris sounded rather sad as she mentioned this.

"What's wrong Aeris?" Yuffie asked. Aeris hadn't been herself lately, ever since they left the Golden Saucer she seemed to be depressed.

"I'm worried about how dangerous things are going to get. You don't have to come with me you know?" she said, looking down at the floor.

"We're coming, all of us, we signed up for this so we're gonna help." Rikku said twirling her daggers around her hands.

"Yeah, Rikku's right." Yuna said patting one of her guns. "We're gonna help."

"We all are." Paine said looking at Red and Vincent. "And I think Sesshomaru goes without saying."

"Speaking of which where is he? I haven't seen him in a while."

A large underground water source filled the underground room. A series of pillars lead to a large platform decorated with Cetra designs. A brilliant light from above covered the only person on the platform in a divine light.

Aeris kneeled in the middle of the platform, praying to holy. Him and the others walked closer to the platform, Sesshomaru motioned for the others to wait. He hopped from pillar to pillar until he had reached the platform. He felt his arms draw the Tokijin, without him doing it. He had lost control of his body. He raised the sword over his head, preparing to swing down on Aeris. The Tokijin cut through the air, heading straight for Aeris. Their was a deafening report and the sound of a heavy lead slug smashing into steel, knocking the Tokijin out of the way. Sesshomaru snapped to his senses to see Vincent wielding a smoking sniper rifle.

After nodding thanks to Vincent, Sesshomaru held his hand out to Aeris, who looked up at the dog demon.

"Aeris, are you okay?" she nodded her head in response. Sesshomaru stared into her beautiful emerald eyes, how could he almost have killed her, who could make him do such a thing.

There was the sound of cloth flapping in the air, followed a second later by the unmistakable sound of metal piercing flesh, A Masemune sword sticking out of Aeris' stomach. The pink ribbon in her hair unraveled, letting both her brown hair and the Holy Materia held by the ribbon in her hair fall. The Materia bounced off the pillars on into the waters below.

"Aeris…This can't be real." Sesshomaru said as Aeris fell into his arms.

"Don't worry soon the girl will become part of the planet's energy. All that is left is to go north. The "Promised Land" waits for me over the snowy fields. There I will become a new being by uniting with the planet. As will this girl…" Sephiroth explained, his arms reaching for the sky, as if he was accepting some unseen power.

"Shut up. The cycle of nature and your stupid plan don't mean a thing. Aeris' gone. Aeris will no longer talk, no longer laugh, cry……or get angry…… what about us……what are WE supposed to do? What about my pain? My fingers are tingling. My mouth is dry. My eyes are burning!"

"What are you saying? Are you trying to tell me you have feelings too?" Sephiroth chuckled.

"Of course! Who do you think I am? I may be a demon but I'm not heartless."

"Ha, ha, ha…… Stop acting as if you were sad. There's no need to act as though you're angry either. Because, Sesshomaru. You are…a puppet." He rose into the light above the platform and vanished.

Aeris lay in Sesshomaru's arms, dying. Her tear filled eyes staring up at him through the thick fog of the temple. He placed a hand on her head and ran his fingers through her hair soft brown hair. If only he had foreseen this. Sesshomaru held her close in her final moments. He was afraid for her.

"I'm afraid, Sesshomaru." Aeris stared at her lover, every second she felt her life slip a little more into the darkness before her. She reached up, resting her hand on Sesshomaru's cheek. "I wanted to… be…strong…but, I don't want you to be afraid. I'll always be with you…I want you to know that I…loved you…always. " she turned cold.

She would never laugh, never cry, never get angry or sad, ever again. Sesshomaru bowed his head over the corpse of the only woman he ever loved. Her kind face could no longer have those expressions that were full of such energy. The feelings of joy and fun that would spread to everyone around her and the endless tears she had in sorrow... None of them were going to be seen again. Sesshomaru's eyes began to water as he drew closer to her lifeless body. His forehead touched hers, tears now flowing down the sides of his noble countenance.

Rikku rushed into Yuna's arms, hugging her cousin hard, they were both crying. Paine fell into Vincent's arms, seeking his support, she looked up at her lover to she what she had least expected, tear filled crimson eyes. Red XIII's tail was between his legs, he whimpered from time to time, he was more sad and afraid then anything else, save for Sesshomaru. None of them knew what to say, how to comfort Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru reached for Aeris' face, he took one last look at her beautiful emerald eyes before closing the lids. His teeth were gritting together trying to hold back the sudden flow of emotion that was awoken by staring into Aeris' dead eyes. He finally broke down, he fell to the ground and slammed his fists into the cold stone floor as he screamed her name over and over again, hoping that she wasn't dead. He reached for her cold hand slowly. Hoping that this was all some horrible nightmare.

"Aeris…Aeris, Wake up…please, I can't live without you! Please, don't leave me." he squeezed her hand tighter hoping for some kind of response in vain. She was really gone.

Rikku was devastated, she was extremely close to Aeris, though there was no way she could understand how Sesshomaru was feeling. She looked back at Yuna, her cousins blue and green eyes filled with tears as she looked upon the tragedy unfolding in front of her. She held her tighter, hiding her face from her cousin. She didn't want her to see her like this, it would only make things worse.

"This never should have happened. She didn't deserve this, no one did." Vincent said looking down at Paine, he wiped the tears from her eyes. She collapsed into his arms once more, crying harder then before.

Red XIII walked over to Yuna and rubbed his head along the ex-summoner's leg. Rikku fell to her knees and hugged Red XIII tight, both of them crying. Vincent looked on as they all let it out. He walked over to Sesshomaru who, in vain, was trying to stop crying. He placed a hand on the weeping demons shoulder to try and ease the pain.

"I know how you feel. It must be awful, losing the only one you loved and seeing it happen right in front of you, knowing that there was more you could have done." He looked down at the once emotionless demon, who was now crying harder then anyone in the group. Sesshomaru clenched his fits so hard that blood trickled from his hands and onto the cold stone floor. "I want you to know that we are here for you Sesshomaru, always."

They left the temple, Sesshomaru carried Aeris the entire way, it hurt him more then anything he'd ever felt before, to be carrying the only person he ever loved to her grave. He wadded out to into the waters in front of the temple.

"She'll like it here, buried amongst her people." he let her go, she sank into the crystal clear waters. The streams of light scattered by the ripples of the surface danced upon her motionless body. It was as if it was trying to tie into her.

Sesshomaru awoke from his dream, covered in sweat. He looked around the stables, Haku was asleep under Sesshomaru's head. Riki and Agahnim were asleep as well. He patted Haku's feathery head, who cooed in response, before getting up. Aeris stood outside the stables, hand clasped over her chest, just like in his dream, staring at him worried. Vincent was beside her.

"I'm sorry." she said looking away from both of them.

"For what reason?"

"She asked me to invade your dreams to see why you looked so afraid. Should I tell her what I saw, Sesshomaru?" Vincent asked unsure if what he did, and how Sesshomaru would respond to having his mind probed.

"I'll tell her, could you leave the room." Vincent nodded and left, Sesshomaru sat down on the same crate on which he rested on when he told Aeris about his brother. She once again sat on his lap this time she was worried and held on to him like he was leaving and she didn't want him to go. He told her everything.


	21. Chapter 21

Tainted Souls

Chapter XXI

Keep it a Secret

Thanks a lot to Fallen-Angel2881 for help with this chapter and upcoming chapters

Aeris walked out of the stables, Shesshomaru at her side, both looked like they found out when they were going to die. Rikku tried to ask what was wrong but Vincent stopped her before she could get close enough to ask them.

"I'll tell you what happened in a minute, they need to be alone." he pulled Red XIII and the girls aside to tell them what he saw.

Aeris and Sesshomaru walked to their room and shut the door softly. They needed to be alone.

Vincent told them everything, the temple, Holy, Sephiroth taking control of Sesshomaru, Sephiroth killing Aeris, everything. One thing still stumped him though. The dream felt different, unlike a normal memory or premonition. When Vincent was inside Sesshomaru's dream, he didn't feel the normal, empty, electric atmosphere. But a divine energy, something he had never experienced. The dream didn't even feel like it belonged to Sesshomaru at all. It was almost as if the premonition was a warning sent to him.

_"But by who could manipulate his dreams, besides us that is?"_

_That's what we must discover._

"Could this be a…vision or something?" Aeris asked worried about her future.

"I've never had them before, but it is possible. Don't worry, not that I know something like this could happen there is no way you could be harmed."

"That's good to know."

"The dream didn't feel like a dream, it felt a memory. It as so real, I felt your blood on my hands. The lifelessness of your body. The hilt of my sword. Vincent's bullet hitting my blade. It al felt like it was really happening, yet it didn't happen yet."

"So it was a vision. I used to get those sometimes, they all came true." she turned away from Sesshomaru, almost as if she was ashamed of the subject.

"Is there something you're not telling me?"

"No, nothing, why?" she turned to face him, giving him a fake smile.

"Aeris, I know when you're hiding something from me. It's okay to tell me anything" he said as he placed a hand on her shoulder and pulled her closer to him.

"It's just that…well, my last boyfriend…he was in SOLDIER, same squad as Sephiroth. I used to have visions about him too. In some he was fighting Sephiroth and lost, he would be experimented on by Hojo, fighting people, lots of different things, it felt like I was watching what he was doing at that time. The last vision I had of him was him riding in a truck, he was talking to someone who was unconscious. They were headed towards Midgar. He…a Turk with a…rifle…tried to shoot the guy who was unconscious, Zack sacrificed himself to save him." leaping into Sesshomaru's arms, Aeris broke down in tears. "That's why I hate the Turks so much. Zack was such a good person, he'd do anything for his friends, he'd happily die for them."

Sesshomaru sat on the bed and held Aeris. Her crying increased in volume as she held the demon tighter. He waited until she had stopped crying to speak.

"Are you going to be okay?" Sesshomaru asked wiping the tears from her eyes with his finger.

"Yeah, I'm sorry." she stood up and looked out the window of the airship. "It's just that talking about Zack brings back so many memories of when everything was peaceful and I realize how much the things have changed."

"Man, just imagine what they've got to be going through." Yuffie said to Rikku. They had finally escaped Vincent's overly protective grasp. They had to reassure him a hundred times that they weren't going to disturb Aeris and Sesshomaru.

"Tell me about it. I mean that's gotta be hell." Rikku leaned back and lay down on the deck of the airship. "Red's gonna kill me if he finds us up here." she explained the entire story of when she went on top during the rain storm and fell of the side only to be saved by Red XIII.

"Ohh, so he limit broke to save you. You know, you must be really special to them."

"Yeah, but sometimes I feel like they think I'm just some annoying kid. Like everyone else is more important then me." Rikku sat up and looked over at Yuffie. "But hey, at least I'm not the youngest anymore."

"Ah, don't think such a thing Rikku. I'm sure everyone loves you. Look on the bright side, you always have Yuna, after all you two are cousins, right?. And I'll always be your friend, through thick and thin." Yuffie threw her arms around Rikku who returned the hug giggling.

"Thieves for life!" Rikku shouted suddenly feeling loads better.

There was a quick jolt and the ship jerked to the side causing Yuffie to fall on top of Rikku. Rikku looked up to find her lips making contact with Yuffie's and apparently Yuffie's hand had found it's way under Rikku's bikini top.

"Uhh, Yuffie." Rikku interrupted. "What are you doing?"

Yuffie looked down at Rikku and smiled, she flung her arms around Rikku once more.

"Oh, Rikku, your so cuddly." Yuffie screamed rubbing her face against Rikku's blushing cheeks. Rikku tried to pull away but the hyperactive ninja's hug was too strong. She turned to face Yuffie and was startled. Rikku's eyes flared when she realized she had accidentally pushed their lips together. Yuffie's eyes lit up as she deepened the kiss, Rikku tried once more to break the kiss but failed. She looked down at Yuffie and closed her eyes embracing her.

"What's wrong Rikku?" Yuffie finally asked.

"Nothing."

"We can stop if you want." Yuffie said placing a hand over her heart.

"I've wanted someone to love me for so long, I've secretly been pretty lonely. When I met you I felt happy inside…I just didn't realize…this is how I felt for you." she moved in closer to Yuffie and flung her arm around her neck pulling her close. Yuffie smiled at her as her hand slid up under Rikku's top and messaged her hard nipples.

Rikku moaned into the ninja's mouth as Yuffie continued to rub her chest. Rikku's hand slid down Yuffie's underwear. She rubbed the neatly trimmed hairs and slowly moved her way down. Yuffie screamed as Rikku inserted two of her fingers into Yuffie's eager moist flesh. Through the excitement Yuffie managed to pulled off Rikku's bra and began to roll her tongue around Rikku's erect nipples.

Rikku slowly pulled off Yuffie's clothing and finally removed her own. The two stood there for a minute staring at each other before Rikku pounced into Yuffie, her face landing in between Yuffie's breasts.

"A little excited there, Rikku?" Yuffie teased, Rikku just smiled. "Your soaking wet down there, we're going to have to do something about that." the two of them giggled as they pushed against each other, rubbing and moaning in ecstasy.

Rikku slowly kissed down the ninja's body moving to her lover's ruby. She rolled her tongue around the soft skin before increasing her pace up and down the middle and finally pushed her tongue inside her tight, wet folds. It didn't take her long for Yuffie to be screaming Rikku's name. Rikku giggled as she watched Yuffie climax right in front of her eyes. The young ninja lay flat on the floor exhausted. Rikku curled up next to her and cuddled with her lover.

Paine walked into the showers, Rikku and Yuffie were drying off laughing about something.

"Oh, sorry." Paine shielded her eyes.

"It's okay Paine. We're all girls here." Yuffie said pulling on her green top. "Come on, Rikku. Let's get out of here." she said slapping Rikku on the bottom before leaving the room.

_Uhh, wackos._

Paine undressed and wrapped herself in a towel. She made her way to her preferred shower, the one she was in when she saw Vincent. She threw her towel over the door and turned the water to it's hottest setting. She let her mind wander as she bathed her self in the hot waters. She searched her mind for the words of a song her mother used to sing to her, the song was about her, a lament. Paine stuck her head out from the streams of hot water and began to sing

"Ever felt away with me  
Just once that all I need  
Entwined in finding you one day

Ever felt away without me  
My love, it lies so deep  
Ever dream of me

Would you do it with me  
Heal the scars and change the stars  
Would you do it for me  
Turn loose the heaven within

I'd take you away  
Castaway on a lonely day  
Bosom for a teary cheek  
My song can but borrow your grace

Come out, come out wherever you are  
So lost in your sea  
Give in, give in for my touch  
For my taste for my lust

Your beauty cascaded on me  
In this white night fantasy"

As the song came to an end Paine bowed her head, the water pushed her hair falling in front of her eyes.

_"That was beautiful."_ Vincent whispered in her mind.

_Thanks._

_"Did you write that?"_

_You can read my mind, why not just search for the answer. _she teased.

_"I rarely search for information in one's mind unless I have permission, it is trespassing into sacred grounds. I am merely communicating. Your voice just happened to leak into my mind. It happens whenever you are sad. Have you not noticed that?"_ he explained

_No, I haven't. But anyway, my mother wrote it for me. She said it described me. The last time I heard her voice was when she was singing this song for me._

"Don't dwell on these thoughts much longer, they obviously upset you. Let them go for now." Vincent said as he appeared in the showers. He knocked on the door with his metallic claws to signify his presence.

"Thanks Vinnie. I…I love you"

"Anytime Angel."

A moment later she turned off the water and walked out of the shower. Vincent was nowhere to be seen. She quickly dried and wrapped a towel around herself before heading to her room. She walked into her room and hit the light switch with her fist. She threw the towel to the ground and pulled on a black sports bra and skin tight black shorts. She stood there looking out the window at the star filled night sky, wondering about Vincent meant when he called her angel.

Paine jumped as a pair of leather bound hand wrapped around her stomach, she looked back to see Vincent. His long raven hair covered his left eye.

"I meant that you're my angel." he said kissing her softly on the neck. Paine growled as Vincent's lips moved down lower as he caressed her elegantly curved body. He ungloved his right hand and pet her through her skin tight shorts. Paine growled in anticipation as Vincent stopped short of the desired spot. Paine turned around quickly and kissed Vincent she pulled him closer she deepened the kiss. Vincent's right hand moved it's way under Paine's sports bra and messaged her breast as he kissed her neck.

"Are you still afraid of your left hand?" Paine asked looking down at his clawed hand. She grabbed the hand and removed the claw and playfully placed his exposed left hand on her other breast. Vincent's face matched the color of his eyes. "Stop being so afraid of this, enjoy it." Vincent removed Paine's bra and circled his tongue around her right breast before taking it into his mouth. Paine groaned at the ecstasy as Vincent moved his tongue down her body. He moved his right hand under Paine's shorts and playfully stroked her until she was ready. He stopped kissing Paine's neck and moved to her eager pink lips. Their tongue danced within each others mouths. Paine growled as Vincent slowly inserted two fingers inside his lovers wet folds. Every second going deeper inside her.

_He smells like roses._

Paine grabbed his by his cloak and rolled over on top of him, kissing him passionately. She unclasped his cape and threw it aside. She fumbled around with the many buckles and clasps of Vincent's shirt and belt. Vincent helped her and before long they were rolling around naked under the bed sheets. Paine rolled over on top of Vincent and mounted his hips. The couple groaned and as she picked up the pace, rocking back and forth. Her sweat covered body performing a rhythmic dance on top of her lover. Vincent reached up and messaged her breasts as she increased speed once more. She bent down and bit her lovers neck as they climaxed together. She rolled off of him and rested her head on his chest. She looked up at where she bit him an noticed he was bleeding.

"Oh, Vincent I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?" she asked licking the blood from his neck.

"I'm fine." as soon as he spoke the words the wound on his neck disappeared. "I swear you're a vampire."

"Look who's talking!" she said pointing at his blood red eyes. "Great, I need another bath now."

Vincent laughed and got out of bed holding out his hand. The two walked together hand in hand to the showers.

"Your really something Paine." Vincent said getting into the same shower as Paine.

"Oh and why is that?" she asked smiling.

"Cause you're a vampire that isn't hurt by water." Paine splashed Vincent with water.

"Look who's talkin' Dracula."


End file.
